Keabadian Tetsuya
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Kulit pucatnya, tangannya yang dingin, jantungnya yang tidak berdetak sudah jelas merupakan tanda. Tapi semua perkataan Akashi adalah mutlak/AkaKuro dan MidoKuro/Rate M bukan karena 'anu'/TAMAT/sorry telat/happy akakuro days 2017/GIVE AWAY!
1. Pengakuan Midorima

**Chapter 1 - Pengakuan seorang Midorima Shintaro**

.

 _ **Midorima POV**_

Hidup menjadi seorang dokter memanglah tidak mudah. Pekerjaan ini memang sudah menjadi impianku sejak kecil. Tidak ada yang mudah di dunia ini tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Manusia hanya bisa berusaha, sisanya Tuhan yang menentukan. Sekeras apapun kita berusaha, namun jika Tuhan berkehendak lain, tentu kita sebagai makhluk ciptaannya tidak bisa menolak kuasaNya. Itulah yang selama ini aku pegang.

"Midorima-sensei, kalau hidup rasanya menyakitkan. Apa mati itu menyenangkan?"

Pasienku yang duduk di kursi roda sambil memegang tiang infus di tangan kirinya. Ia ingin menghirup udara segar di taman rumah sakit.

Keadaan pasienku yang sedang stabil menyebabkan aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak permintaannya. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menemani pasiennya ini, tapi aku tidak mau memiliki penyesalan untuk yang kedua kalinya karena menolak permintaan pasien.

"Melihat Takao meninggal kemarin. Ia tidur dengan tenang. Dibandingkan ketika ia hidup dengan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Aku tidak tega ketika aku pulang karena shift kerjaku sudah selesai, melewati kamarnya dan melihat dia sedang menangis, mengerang kesakitan, atau tidak mendapati dirinya di ruangannya karena dipindah ke ruang ICU" Midorima mengatakannya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Ketika aku pergi ke pemakamannya dan melihat dia, dia tidur dengan tenang. Memang sedih melihat orang yang kita cintai pergi untuk selamanya, tapi aku akan lebih sedih jika melihatnya menderita. Oleh karena itu aku mengikhlaskan kepergiannya. Ia pergi ke surga dan Tuhan akan melindunginya di sisinya"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tidak bisa menjawab karena aku masih hidup. Aku belum pernah merasakan kematian, aku hanya melihatnya dan memberikan jawaban kepada pasienku sesuai dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Melihat banyak kematian di depanku tidak membuat rasa kemanusiaanku menghilang. Justru semakin bertambah karena aku telah melihat berbagai macam kematian yang berbeda dengan reaksi orang-orang yang ditinggakkannya pun berbeda-beda.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau mati saja daripada hidup seperti ini"

Pasienku memilih menyerah. Wajar. Lelah karena sembuh tak kunjung datang. Pasien di depanku ini tidak memiliki harapan untuk bisa sembuh. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu kematian.

"Pasrah bukan berarti kamu berdiam diri menunggu _shinigami_ mencabut nyawamu. Kita manusia hanya bisa berusaha, sisanya serahkan pada Tuhan yang akan membimbing kita kepada takdirNya"

"Minggu lalu, aku dan Takao-kun masih menghirup udara segar di taman ini. Tapi hari ini dia sudah tidak ada lagi disini. Aku ingin kembali bertemu dengannya"

 _Frame_ kacamata yang membingkai mataku, aku naikkan. Aku bukanlah dokter yang memberi harapan tanpa ada harapan di dalamnya. Aku hanya menyemangati pasien untuk berserah diri pada Tuhan dengan caranya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi, Kuroko. Jika kau berusaha kuat melawan rasa sakitmu. Tuhan tidak akan memasukanmu ke dalam surga jika kau pasrah menunggu seperti itu nodayo"

Kuroko melihat seorang suami istri yang keluar dari gedung sebelah. Ia berada di unit syaraf yang berhadapan dengan gedung perawatan ibu dan anak. Si ibu keluar dengan menggendong seorang bayi dan si Ayah yang membawa banyak tas. Mereka tampak bahagia. Iris azure Kuroko mengeluarkan bulir air mata tanpa sadar. Menyiratkan wajah kalau ia berharap bayi tersebut tidak bernasib buruk seperti Kuroko.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa memiliki masa depan. Ketika aku membuka mata di pagi hari, aku masih bersyukur aku masih bisa melihat sinar mentari dari dalam ruang perawatan"

"Teruslah melakukannya nodayo. Tapi apa yang masih ingin kau lakukan nodayo? Ini memang bukan bagian dari pekerjaanku, aku bukannya sok perhatian nodayo. Aku hanya ingin memastikan psikologis pasienku baik-baik saja walau tidak dapat mewujudkan keinginannya"

Orang yang masa depannya pupus, pastilah putus asa. Butir airmata Kuroko terus berjatuhan karenanya. Ia ingin bayangan masa depan. Bukan bayangan kematian yang entah kapan datang dalam waktu dekat.

"Keinginanku untuk menjadi ilmuwan tentunya pupus. Aku hanya bisa puas dengan menjadi asisten Prof Akashi. Tapi aku ingin sekali menamatkan kuliahku yang tertunda selama satu semester karena aku sakit. Lalu aku ingin makan puding coklat dengan fla vanilla di atasnya. Kemudian aku ingin merasakan apa itu cinta"

Sebenarnya aku benci dengan orang yang banyak maunya. Terlalu neko-neko. Keinginan tidaklah gampang untuk diwujudkan dan usaha terkadang tidaklah sebanding dengan hasil. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak mau banyak berharap.

"Kamu banyak maunya nodayo. Tapi aku bisa memberikan dua yang terakhir. Akan aku beritahu kepada koki di dapur untuk membuatkannya untukmu. Termasuk permintaan terakhirmu"

Aku mendekap tubuh Kuroko. Penuh dengan kehangatan, cinta, dan kasih sayang. Kuroko balas memelukku sambil menenangkan perasaannya hingga airmatanya kering dan tidak bisa menangis lagi. Menghapus semua kesedihan di pelupuk mata Kuroko.

Bukan karena aku mengkhianati Takao, tapi justru karena Takao, aku menjadi begini. Aku harus memikul penyesalan di bahuku karena dia. Jangan sampai beban penyesalan di pundakku ini bertambah karena Kuroko.

Cinta itu kebahagiaan. Meringankan penyesalan dan menghapus duka lara. Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kuroko yang kesehatannya memburuk dan dapat dipanggil oleh Tuhan kapan saja. Justru karena itu, aku akan mencintai Kuroko dengan segenap hati.

 **CUPP**

Ia adalah orang yang harus aku banjiri kasih sayang setiap hari. Bukan hanya sebagai dokter dan pasien, tapi sebagai orang yang begitu menyayangi kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kita masuk ke dalam, Kuroko. Jangan berlama-lama ada di di luar ruangan. Ini masih bulan Maret"

 **Kuroko no Basuke by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Keabadian Tetsuya by ZenThorianum**

 **.**

 _ **Kulit pucatnya, tangannya yang dingin, jantungnya yang tidak berdetak sudah jelas merupakan tanda. Tapi semua perkataan Akashi adalah mutlak.**_

 _ **.**_

 **AkaKuro Slight MidoKuro**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **M untuk otopsi dan blood, bukan karena 'anu'**

 _ **Normal POV**_

Di ruang bawah tanah yang sempit, Akashi melakukan semua penelitian yang cenderung menentang kuasa Tuhan. Ia tidak segan-segan menjadikan manusia sebagai objek percobaannya. Berkat kekuasaan ayahnya sebagai penguasa negeri, ia dapat melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan. Termasuk pada asistennya sendiri.

Sebuah tabung kecil dengan ujungnya yang memiliki jarum tipis panjang dan bor kecil, berada di tangan putih Akashi. Tabung kecil tersebut memiliki beberapa tuas dan ujungnya terhubung dengan selang yang dialiri dengan listrik. Jarum tersebut steril dan Akashi memberikan sedikit tekanan untuk memastikan cairan di dalamnya memiliki kekentalan yang pas. Akashi menyebut benda tersebut sebagai ' _tamashii'_ yang beratnya 21 gram.

Asistennya yang pucat dan tanpa busana tertidur dengan tenang di atas tempat tidur. Akashi menaikan tuasnya agar objeknya berada di posisi duduk. Ia mengambil pisau bedah dan membelah tengkuk asistennya. Darah kental mengalir keluar dari tengkuknya. Akashi memakaikan helm yang terhubung dengan kabel dan dialiri dengan listrik. Kemudian ia menusuk tengkuk asistennya dengan _tamashii._ Bor tersebut berputar hingga menusuk pertengahan tengkuknya. Darah kental kembali keluar dari tengkuk asistennya tersebut.

Akashi membiarkan alat tersebut bekerja pada asistennya. Ia menuju layar komputer dan memasukkan data untuk hari ini. Ia tidak menundanya untuk segera mengetahui penyebab jika percobaannya kali ini gagal.

Ia menatatap asistennya, sekaligus orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Justru karena alasan ini, ia melakukan semuanya. Demi bisa hidup bahagia selamanya bersamanya.

Akashi menurunkan tuas yang berfungsi untuk mengalirkan listrik. Mengembalikan berat badan asistennya yang berkurang 21 gram. Kilauan cahaya membuat mata Akashi memicing. Asistennya tetap diam tidak berteriak atau bergerak.

Hanya 15 detik dan Akashi segera melepaskan helm yang menyelubungi kepala asistennya. Akashi menatap wajah asistennya yang putih pucat. Pipinya menirus karena penyakit yang menyerangnya. Tapi semua itu tidak menghilangkan keindahan dari paras wajahnya.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko nihil pergerakan. Namun empat detik kemudian, Kuroko sedikit bergerak. Akashi memerhatikannya dengan baik, dan tak lama kelopak mata Kuroko menampilkan iris ceruleannya.

Mata heterokrom Akashi membulat dan tak lama bibirnya menarik senyuman. Ia sangat bahagia dan puas karena percobaannya berhasil.

"Apa kau melihatku? Apa kau mengenalku?"

Kuroko diam. Ia menatap Akashi dengan pandangan kosong dan hampa. Akashi membuat sebuah dugaan dan ia ingin membuktikan dugaannya namun dengan apa ia tidak tahu.

Akashi bangun dari tempatnya dan Kuroko mengikutinya bangun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terkejut dengan respon Kuroko dan Akashi memberikan titahnya kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

"Berjalanlah kemari"

Kaki mungil Kuroko diangkat dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Akashi. Ia sedikit terengah-engah untuk berjalan beberapa langkah, oleh karena itu Akashi memerintahkannya untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti"

Kuroko menuruti perintah profesornya. Ia berdiri tegap dengan kedua kakinya walau pandangannya kosong dan hampa.

"Sepertinya semua baik-baik saja. Berikan tanganmu"

Akashi senang karena Kuroko menuruti semua perintah kecilnya. Ia lebih senang lagi karena percobaannya berhasil. Tidak gagal seperti percobaan-percobaan sebelumnya.

Sebuah pena ia taruh di atas lengan mungil Kuroko. Ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk menggenggamnya dan Kuroko menggenggamnya dengan gemetar. Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang dingin dan tangan Kuroko berhenti gemetar.

Tak lama, ia melepas genggamannya terhadap tangan Kuroko. Kuroko memegang pena tersebut dan memerhatikannya.

"Tulis semua yang telah terjadi. Agar aku bisa menyempurnakan _tamashii_ yang aku tanam dalam tubuhmu itu"

Kuroko bisu namun ia tidak tuli. Ia masih bisa mendengar seluruh perintah Akashi. Kuroko mendapat kesempatan untuk menata kembali hidupnya yang sempat berantakan. Semua berkat Akashi, dan oleh karena itu ia akan hidup bersama Akashi.

"Okaeri, Tetsuya"

Ini bukanlah lelucon di bulan April. Kuroko hadir kembali di dalam hidup Akashi.

 **TBC**

 **AN:** ini author bukannya beresin FF yang lain malah bikin multi chapter yang lain :v gapapalah author kan maso yang pengen di sado'in /maksud lu ape thor?

Awalnya mau dibikin oneshoot aja, tapi author takut ntar reader-tachi malah capek bacanya lagi karena bakal jadi panjang banget. Jadinya di bikin multi chapter deh.

Trus ku bingung taroh FF ini dimana. Apa Romance Drama, atau Drama Sci-fi, atau Romance Sci-fi? Buat sementara ku taro di Romance Drama dulu sih. semoga gak salah.

Review dulu dong atau follow dan favoritenya, biar author semangat update kilatnya xD


	2. What Happened

Teknologi digunakan untuk mempermudah hidup manusia. Hal yang mustahil dapat menjadi nyata berkat kemajuan teknologi. Di balik keberhasilan teknologi, ada seorang ilmuwan. Salah satunya adalah ilmuwan yang satu ini. Dia berprinsip "semua keinginan harus terwujud bagaimanapun caranya"

Prinsip egois itu menunjukkan ambisi yang tinggi untuk mencapai tujuannya. Salah satu keberhasilan kecilnya adalah kamar mandi otomatis ini. Oleh karenanya, ia menghemat waktu tujuh menit di pagi hari untuk membersihkan diri. Ia hanya tinggal memencet tombol keramas, mandi, dan gosok gigi secara berbarengan dan tiga menit kemudian badannya sudah bersih.

Kegagalan penelitian bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi ilmuwan. Namun karena ia menempuh cara ekstrem, banyak orang yang terluka karena menjadi percobaan penelitiannya. Menggunakan tikus sebagai bahan percobaan? Memangnya siapa manusia yang mau disamakan dengan otak tikus?

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia mengeringkan diri dengan handuk. Berjalan ke kamarnya dan menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

" _Dasar pembunuh!"_

Akashi masih ingat betul dengan apa yang asistennya katakan dua bulan yang lalu. Bulan Januari yang menyakitkan bagi Akashi.

" _Aku kecewa padamu. Padahal aku menyukaimu..."_

Wajah Akashi membuat sendu. Perasaan ini terbalas tapi terasa pahit. Ia kehilangan hati Kuroko dan juga asisten kepercayaannya. Kemudian temannya merebut Kurokonya dari sisinya.

Akashi berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Ia akan hidup bahagia dan abadi dengan Kuroko. Tidak peduli dengan vonis dokter hijau sialan itu yang memprediksi umur Kuroko tidak lama lagi. Sekalipun cara itu menentang kuasa Tuhan.

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju laboratorium pribadi miliknya yang berada di lantai bawah kamar ini. Akashi menyalakan laptop dan membuka analisa hipotesisnya. Ia membacanya sejenak dan mulai berpikir.

"Saatnya untuk merebut Tetsuya kembali"

 **Di tempat lain**

"Kuroko bertahanlah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu"

Kuroko yang nafasnya terengah-engah walau telah memakai alat bantu pernapasan dibawa oleh dokter dan perawat ke ruang ICU. Lengannya menggenggam erat dokter yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Shintaro-kun..."

 **Keabadian Tetsuya by** **ZenThorianum**

 **.**

 _ **Kulit pucatnya, tangannya yang dingin, jantungnya yang tidak berdetak sudah jelas merupakan tanda. Tapi semua perkataan Akashi adalah mutlak.**_

 _ **.**_

 **AkaKuro Slight MidoKuro**

 **.**

 **Warning: Alur berantakan**

 **M untuk otopsi dan blood, bukan karena 'anu'**

Bangun pagi tanpa bunyi jam weker adalah hal yang paling indah menurut Akashi. Ia tidak akan dipusingkan dengan bunyi keras yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Namun dari semua mimpi indahnya, hal yang paling indah adalah kenyataan yang ada di sampingnya. Kenyataan bahwa Kuroko berada di sampingnya. Menemani tidur lelapnya sepanjang malam.

"Tetsuya, bangun"

Kuroko langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan corak indah bola matanya yang lebih indah dari permata _safir_. Pandangannya kosong menatap Akashi. Bibirnya biru memucat dan kering. Kulitnya seputih susu, karenanya terlihat pucat dan terdapat beberapa lebam keunguan di beberapa titik di lengannya.

 **CUPP**

"Tunggulah lima menit dan selama itu gantilah pakaianmu. Kita akan bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus"

Akashi pergi ke kamar mandi dan Kuroko pergi membuka lemari untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia mengambil buku diary dan pulpen. Menuliskan kata demi kata dan terangkai menjadi kalimat dan paragraf.

.

Akashi memasak sarapan dan Kuroko duduk di meja makan sambil menulis. Ia tidak lelah menulis dan menulis.

"Makanan sudah siap Tetsuya"

Kuroko tetap menulis di buku kecilnya. Tidak merespon kalimat Akashi.

"Kamu tidak mau memakannya? Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya"

Akashi memasak sarapan karena tahu kalau Kuroko tidak pandai memasak. Kuroko hanya bisa memasak telur dan rasanya enak. Tapi selama ada Akashi, soal siapa yang memasak makanan bukanlah suatu hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Yang penting mereka makan.

Roti, telur, sosis, secangkir kopi untuk Akashi dan secangkir susu hangat untuk Kuroko. Sarapan yang mudah dan cepat dibuat.

"Ah sudah jam 6.30. Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Ayo Tetsuya naik ke mobil"

Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya tanpa menyentuh sarapannya sedikit pun. Ia mengikuti Akashi menuju mobilnya.

.

"Hoam. Males banget dapet kelas pagi jam setengah delapan. Kise, kelas lu jam sembilan kan? Lu masuk kelas gue dong absenin gue"

Aomine menguap sambil berjalan bersama teman satu kostan tapi berbeda kamar, Kise.

"Kalo dosennya gak hafal muka tiap mahasiswanya sih gak masalah, kalo hafal gimana. Emang dosennya siapa?"

"Akashi. Matkul kimia organik, jujur aja gue gak ngerti apa-apa walau udah semester empat. Apa ganti jurusan aja yah?"

"Terserah. Tapi masa nyuruh anak teknik buat ke kelas kimia organik? Waktu SMA aja nilai kimia gue do re mi fa sol. Gue kan keluar jam segini buat nyari sarapan, ngapain juga harus gantiin elu di kelas?"

"Dai-chan! Ki-chan!"

"Momocchi!"

Teman mereka yang bernama Momoi menghampiri mereka.

"Nanti kalian beres kuliah jam berapa? Dan mau ke pemakaman Tetsu-kun jam berapa? Aku bawa mobil, tapi salah satu dari kalian yang menyetir yah"

"Beres deh! Momocchi ada kelas jam berapa? Ini masih jam tujuh pagi dan Aominecchi masuk setengah jam lagi. Masih ada waktu buat sarapan, kita sarapan dulu yuk"

.

Akashi memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir khusus dosen. Perlu waktu tiga puluh menit dengan mobil untuk pergi ke tempat dimana ia mengajar.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tetsuya. Kamu akan menjadi asistenku lagi mulai hari ini"

.

.

" _Chihiro-nii, kenapa matamu?"_

" _Gak apa-apa Tetsuya, mataku terluka karena terkena serpihan kaca"_

 _Apa yang dikatakan si kakak bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya. Kejadiannya lebih parah dari sekedar terkena serpihan kaca._

" _Tetsuya, nanti kamu ambil Kimia di Universitas Teiko kan? Berhati-hatilah dengan salah satu dosen disana, namanya Akashi Seijuro"_

" _Memangnya kenapa? Apa dia melakukan hal yang buruk kepadamu? Kalau begitu aku akan membalaskan dendammu kepadanya"_

 _Naluri saudara memang kuat. Chihiro tidak bisa berbohong, tapi sebagai kakak, ia tidak boleh membuat adik satu-satunya ini khawatir karena dirinya._

" _Bukan begitu. Hati-hatilah disana"_

.

"Kuliah hari ini sampai disini. Minggu depan, kita presentasi dengan materi yang sudah dibagikan saat dua minggu kemarin"

Si dosen keluar dari ruang kelas dan diikuti oleh asistennya. Semua mahasiswa berhamburan keluar ruang kelas setelah si dosen keluar. Meninggalkan mahasiswa yang terpaku dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Aomine.

Biasanya di hampir semua mata kuliah, ia tidur. Tapi kali ini ia tidak tidur. Bukan karena tertarik dengan materi yang disampaikan atau tobat karena melihat nilainya yang jelek terus, tapi karena kehadiran asisten dosen di samping si dosen.

Dia begitu misterius. Kalau saja Akashi tidak bilang kalau orang yang menulis di buku kecilnya adalah asistennya yang baru, Aomine tidak akan menyadari adanya orang di samping Akashi. Selain itu, ia tidak berbicara sama sekali dan terpaku dengan pena dan buku kecilnya. Yang paling mengherankan adalah, dia mirip dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi tidak memberitahu siapa nama asisten barunya dan asistennya tersebut hanya menuruti apa yang diperintah Akashi seperti mengambilkan larutan NaCl 20% atau perintah lainnya. Mungkin saja asistennya adalah semacam alat aneh yang dibuat si dosen. Maklum saja, dosennya ini mendapat julukan 'profesor gila'

Aomine berpikir positif dengan berpikir kalau asistennya adalah semacam _nendroid_ yang dibuat oleh Akashi. Ia tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Aomine percaya kalau hantu itu tidak ada.

'aku terlalu sedih memikirkan kematian Tetsu sampai berpikir kalau _nendroid_ tersebut adalah Tetsu'

Aomine tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia mengambil tasnya namun tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Kulitnya seputih susu dan ada sedikit lebam keunguan di tangannya. Aomine menengok kepada si pemilik tangan yang memakai pakaian lab yang serba putih. Ia melihat wajahnya dengan jelas yang begitu mirip sahabatnya.

"Uwah! Hantu!"

Aomine berlari keluar kelas sambil berteriak kalau ia habis melihat hantu di ruang 15 lantai empat.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang datar. Sementara Akashi sibuk dengan pemikirannya sambil memandang Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, ikut aku"

.

.

Akashi bersantai di ruangannya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi yang dibuat oleh asistennya, Kuroko. Derit pintu berbunyi. Menampilkan rekannya yang sesama dosen.

"Wah apa lagi sekarang? Membuat bonekamu sendiri?"

Denting cangkir yang diletakkan di visin berbunyi kecil. Protes dengan komentar yang diberikan rekannya.

"Tidak sopan menyebut Tetsuya seperti itu, Reo. Dia manusia walau sedikit berbeda dengan kita. Tetsuya selesaikan analisis data percobaan 411AK"

Kuroko meletakan pena dan buku kecilnya. Melakukan perintah Akashi dengan patuh. Ia membuka laptop Akashi dan menganalisis data dengan cepat. Wajar saja ia adalah mahasiswa kesayangan Akashi.

Mibuchi memerhatikan Kuroko. Seluruh tubuhnya. Lengannya yang lemas, gestur kepalanya yang jarang tegak, kemudian ciri-ciri tubuh fisiknya. Sebagai sesama ilmuwan dan juga dosen, Mibuchi mengerti.

"Belum sempurna yah?"

"Iya"

Analisis data selesai. Kuroko berhenti mengetik dan mengambil pena dan buku kecilnya. Ia kembali menulis. Tangannya tidak lelah menulis setiap kata demi kata yang terangkai menjadi kalimat di dalam paragraf-paragraf yang ia tulis.

"Kamu terlalu mencintainya sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini"

"Cinta itu harus memiliki, Reo"

Akashi mengecek apa yang dikerjakan Kuroko di laptopnya. Ia tersenyum puas karena kemampuan asistennya ini tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Tetsuya, kamu input nilai mahasiswa dengan komputer milik kampus"

"Hoo. Menyerahkan tugasmu untuk kesenangan pribadimu?"

"Yang penting tugasku selesai dengan baik"

Mibuchi melihat judul asli penelitian pribadi yang sedang dilakukan oleh Akashi. Biasanya Akashi memberikan judul dalam bentuk kode. Jarang-jarang ia menuliskannya secara gamblang di laptop pribadinya.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan pemerintah"

"Pemerintah adalah ayahku sendiri. Kau tahu, tempat berlindung paling aman adalah kandang singa"

Mibuchi meninggalkan Akashi di ruangannya. Si profesor gila wajarlah jika ia gila.

 **Percobaan menghidupkan orang mati**

 **Tanggal: 11 April 2xxx**

 **Status: berhasil**

 **Tahap: belum sempurna**

.

.

Aomine panik hingga berlari ke gedung fakultas teknik di sebelah gedung kuliahnya tadi. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Kise dengan mukanya yang masih pucat.

"Kiseh! Tadi gue liat hantunya Tetsu!"

"Mana ada hantu di siang bolong begini"

"Serius! Tadi gue liat hantunya Tetsu. Rambutnya biru. Feeling gue, dia itu bukan meninggal karena sakit tapi karena dibunuh!"

"Sudahlah Aominecchi. Kurokocchi sudah gak ada jadi lebih baik jangan membicarakan yang enggak-enggak deh. Kasian dia"

.

" _Jadi orang yang melakukannya itu adalah kamu, Akashi-kun..."_

" _Iya. Tapi itu merupakan kesalahan yang tidak aku perhi-"_

" _Dasar pembunuh! Padahal aku memercayaimu"_

" _Dengarkan aku dulu Tetsuya. Aku tidak bermaksud-"_

" _AKU MEMBENCIMU! Padahal aku menyukaimu..."_

 _Akashi terkejut mendengarnya. Sedikit kesalahan yang Akashi buat dalam percobaannya membuat semua menjadi kacau. Menghilangkan kepercayaan dari Kuroko dan menghilangkan nyawa seseorang._

" _Aku berhenti. Aku tidak mau menjadi asistenmu lagi! Dan aku tidak mau berjumpa denganmu lagi seumur hidupku!"_

 _Umumnya, setiap orang memiliki pengalaman buruk terhadap cinta pertama mereka. Hal itu memang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan._

 _Dan sayangnya, cinta pertama Kuroko adalah Akashi._

.

.

"Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari dimana Kuroko Tetsuya akan dimakamkan setelah disemayamkan selama tujuh hari di rumah duka. Kita akan melihat tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

Semua orang menangis. Terutama kekasih Kuroko, Midorima Shintaro. Ia berada paling depan sambil memegangi peti mayat.

Baru saja mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari satu bulan dan takdir sudah berkata lain. kuroko dipanggil oleh yang maha Kuasa tanggal 4 April. Kematian Kuroko bukanlah lelucon di bulan April.

Midorima menangis dalam diam. Tuhan tidak pernah merestui cintanya. Ini kedua kalinya ia ditinggal meninggal oleh kekasihnya. Pertama Takao, dan kedua adalah Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun..."

Orang-orang terdekatnya begitu menyayangi Kuroko. Banyak penyesalan yang dimiliki orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kurokocchi. Jadi kemarin itu selfy terakhir kita"

"Kamu bahkan belum pernah sekalipun mengalahkanku ketika _one-on-one,_ Tetsu"

"Tetsuya, kamu merindukan kakakmu kan? Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Ibunya merupakan orang yang paling sedih. Dua orang anaknya telah pergi mendahuluinya.

"Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padamu dan kamu sudah tiada. Kenapa kamu begitu cepat meninggalkan kami Tetsu-kun"

Tanpa seorang pun tahu, kalau orang yang mereka tangisi berada di dunia yang sama seperti mereka. Menjadi mayat berjiwa palsu. Seonggok tubuh yang memiliki jiwa tanpa perasaan.

.

.

Ruang bawah tanah adalah saksi segala objek penelitian Akashi baik berupa benda mati atau makhluk hidup seperti manusia. Atau yang tidak termasuk keduanya seperti Kuroko ini.

"Elastisitas kulitnya menurun 2%. Sebaiknya aku menggunakan formalin untuk mengawetkan kulit tubuhnya"

Pekerjaan Akashi sudah selesai, dan kini ia menyempurnakan objek penelitiannya. Menganalisis keadaan Kuroko setelah selama 24 jam dihidupkan kembali dari kematiannya. Hasil analisanya ia langsung input dalam bentuk kode ke komputer di lab pribadinya.

Kuroko diam dengan pandangan kosong. Ia hanyalah mayat hidup. Menuruti setiap perintah Akashi tanpa penolakan sedikit pun.

"Keseimbangannya membuat cara berjalannya seperti zombie"

Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko agar ia dapat menatap wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai. Bagaimanapun, Kuroko tetap cantik dan indah walau ia seorang laki-laki.

Dengan pengetahuan sains Akashi dan karena ia adalah mutlak, tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Akashi.

"Katakanlah sesuatu, Tetsuya"

Kuroko diam. Tidak berkata sepatah kata apapun. Ia tetap lurus memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kamu tidak bisa berbicara tapi kamu bisa mendengarku bukan? Aku akan membuat kecantikanmu abadi, Tetsuya. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kamu tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit lagi, Tetsuya"

Akashi tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi Kuroko. Walau di tubuh Kuroko kini penuh dengan alat-alat lab, tidak menghalangi niatannya untuk mengecup bibir Kuroko.

 **CUPP**

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Tetsuya..."

 **TBC**

 **AN:** Gimana? Di chapter dua ini udah mulai pada ngerti kan gimana jalan ceritanya? :'3

Buat yang gak ngerti karena alurnya yang sedikit berantakan (mungkin). Jadi jalan ceritanya itu Kuroko jadi asistennya Akashi, tapi Kuroko berhenti. Trus Kuroko sakit dan dirawat sama Midorima dan dia meninggal. Setelah itu, dia dihidupkan kembali sama Akashi :v

Yah beginilah gaya author membawakan cerita, supaya cerita author yang begitu doang bisa tetep bagus. Semoga di next chapter kalian udah mulai terbiasa dengan gaya pembawaan author yang demikian di FF ini xD

Lanjut atau enggak yah? Feedbacknya dulu dong berupa review, follow, atau favoritenya. Minna-san, onegaishimasu :3 *ojigi*


	3. Pengakuan Kuroko

**Chapter 3 – Pengakuan Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **.**

 _Kuroko POV_

Tak terasa, satu bulan sudah aku berada di rumah sakit. Rumah sakit ini menjadi seperti rumahku. Ruang inap menjadi kamarku. Pasien-pasien yang dirawat disini sudah menjadi temanku, tanpa mempedulikan batasan umur.

Entah salah analisa atau sengaja disembunyikan, membuatku berada dalam perawatan intensif yang sia-sia. Pengobatan yang sekarang hanya berfungsi menurunkan rasa sakitku. Bukan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku. Walau demikian, aku masih tetap merasakan kesakitan. Sel-sel kanker terus menyebar keseluruh tubuhku dan telah memasuki stadium akhir tanpa ampun.

"Kuroko!"

"Takao-kun"

Dia salah satu temanku juga. Umurnya sudah tiga puluhan. Sama seperti Midorima-sensei dan Akashi-kun.

' _Akashi-kun...'_

Andai dia tidak membunuh kakak satu-satunya yang aku punya. Mungkin aku tidak akan membencinya seperti sekarang. Aku membencinya walau ia menjengukku setiap hari disini. Beruntung dia berhenti melakukannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

"Jangan melamun nodayo"

Takao yang duduk di kursi roda dan didorong oleh Midorima-sensei membawa sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya karena terbungkus paper bag. Ia memberikannya kepadaku.

"Novel? Darimana kamu mendapatkannya?"

"Shin-chan yang membelikannya, dia terlalu tsundere untuk memberikannya kepadamu. Ppfftt"

Takao-kun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa alasannya.

"Urusai nodayo. Tidak perlu diceritakan!"

"Tapi mendengar cerita bukunya sempat hilang, padahal Shin-chan lupa menaruhnya di kamar adiknya. Ppfffttt"

"Ini. bukan karena aku perhatian nodayo. Tapi kamu pasti bosan jika terus-terusan berada di kamar atau hanya berjalan-jalan saja di taman ini, oleh karena itu aku membelikannya untukmu"

"Kuroko-kun, kau lihat kan betapa tsunderenya dia"

"Urusai nodayo"

Sensei kemudian mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan memberikannya kepadaku.

Yah seperti inilah ketika aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Mengobrol dengan mereka jika aku dan Takao-kun diperbolehkan, kemudian shift kerja Midorima-sensei sudah selesai. Disini, aku paling dekat dengan mereka.

Takao-kun sudah tidak bisa berjalan, sedangkan aku masih bisa. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, kakiku akan bernasib sama dengan Takao-kun. Karena itulah aku ingin menikmati dimana aku bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku sendiri. Walau hanya berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit.

"Shin-chan. Diantara aku dan Takao, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Tiba-tiba Takao-kun bertanya seperti itu kepada Sensei. Aku sendiri kaget mendengarnya karena tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa aku menjawabnya?"

"Ayolah jawab saja Shin-chan"

Aku hanya diam saja. Tapi entah kenapa aku sedikit berharap jika jawabannya adalah aku. Jika itu aku, maka aku akan senang.

Sensei juga diam, dan Takao menunggu jawaban sensei. Setelah beberapa menit diam, Takao memecah keheningan dengan kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Tidak akan ada yang mau dengan orang yang tidak punya masa depan seperti kita..."

Sejak saat itu, Midorima-sensei menjadi sedikit berubah. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia lebih hangat walau ia tetap tsundere.

Ketika kami bertiga bersama, suasananya seperti biasa. Tapi aku tetap merasakan sedikit kecanggungan sensei terhadap Takao walau ia tidak mengabaikan Takao.

.

 _Satu bulan kemudian_

Hari di mana Takao meninggal, aku melihat Akashi-kun. Sebut saja itu sebagai terakhir kali aku melihatnya di sisa umurku.

Cuacanya sedang mendung dan aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk jalan-jalan ke luar. Aku hanya diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan di dalam ruangan. Sambil memegang tiang infus dan didampingi dengan seorang perawat. Kini aku yang duduk di kursi roda. Aku tidak bisa berjalan karena sel-sel kanker sudah menyebar ke seluruh kakiku.

Takao tidak ada di ruangannya. Perawat memberitahuku kalau dia dirawat di ruang ICU. Kondisi Takao akhir-akhir ini semakin memburuk. Terkadang aku bisa mendengar suara teriakannya beberapa kali di malam hari walau ruangannku dan ruangannya berjarak tiga kamar.

Perawat membawaku menuju lift. Ia memencet angka 3b dan mendorongku menuju ruang ICU untuk melihat Takao. Namun, beberapa meter sebelum ruang ICU aku melihat pria berambut _scarlet_ dengan jas lab putih keluar dari ruang ICU. Tidak salah lagi, itu Akashi-kun.

Entah kenapa feelingku tidak enak. Aku ingin mengejarnya namun tubuhku berkata lain. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Aku memegangi kepalaku dan perawat langsung membawaku kembali ke ruanganku.

Aku ingin sembuh, tapi itu hanya khayalan saja...

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Keabadian Tetsuya** **by** **ZenThorianum**

 **.**

 _ **Kulit pucatnya, tangannya yang dingin, jantungnya yang tidak berdetak sudah jelas merupakan tanda. Tapi semua perkataan Akashi adalah mutlak.**_

 _ **.**_

 **AkaKuro Slight MidoKuro**

 **.**

 **Warning: Alur berantakan**

 **M untuk otopsi dan blood, bukan karena 'anu'**

 _Normal POV_

Hari ini, Akashi harus pergi ke bagian farmasi di Teiko Hospital. Tentu ia akan membawa Kuroko kemanapun ia pergi.

"Tetsuya"

Jalan Kuroko masih tidak seimbang. Kuroko tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang Akashi dan menyebabkan Akashi berhenti untuk menunggu Kuroko dan menggenggam tangan dinginnya.

Akashi sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebelum ia masuk ke ruangan farmasi, ia menyuruh Kuroko untuk menunggu di luar.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, kamu tunggu di luar saja"

Kuroko menurut. Ia pergi ke taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Sebuah buku saku dan pena ia keluarkan dari tas selempangnya. Ia kembali menulis.

Berjam-jam ia menulis tanpa lelah. Sampai seorang dokter datang yang shift kerjanya hendak dimulai beberapa jam lagi menghampirinya.

"Kuroko?"

Tangan Kuroko berhenti menuliskan huruf. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang memanggil namanya.

 _Midorima..._

Midorima tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak terkejut. Iris jade Midorima membulat sempurna. Sosok Kuroko yang meninggal sebelas hari yang lalu begitu nyata di hadapan Midorima. Ia berharap ia berhalusinasi walau sebenarnya ia ingin yang ada di hadapannya adalah benar-benar Kuroko.

Kematian Kuroko tentu membuat sedih semua orang, tak terkecuali dokter yang merawatnya sekaligus menjadi kekasihnya walau hanya 22 hari.

Kalaupun makhluk ini memang nyata, mungkin ini hanyalah makhluk yang diciptakan Akashi. Memangnya siapa lagi profesor gila yang dekat dengan Kuroko dan menciptakan hal-hal aneh seperti ini? Tidak ada lagi selain Akashi.

Midorima memegang lengan putih yang nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dingin, kaku, namun teksturnya sama persis dengan kulit manusia.

"Tetsuya"

Terdengar suara lain yang memanggil nama si makhluk pucat. Midorima hafal suara ini dan menegaskan hipotesanya kalau makhluk di depannya ini adalah ciptaan Akashi.

"Ayo pulang"

Kuroko mendekati Akashi. Genggaman tangannya dengan Midorima terlepas begitu saja.

"Setelah Mayuzumi dan Takao, kini apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Tetsuya?"

Akashi merangkul bahu Kuroko dan menjawab pertanyaan Midorima dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

Midorima menghela nafas. Hal yang paling ia benci selain hal yang menyusahkan adalah Akashi. Lupakan bahwa dahulu mereka berteman semasa SMA dan melanjutkan pendidikan di satu universitas yang sama, dalam bidang sains mereka sangat bertentangan. Midorima masih berpegang kepada prinsip keagamaan, tidak seperti Akashi yang lebih mementingkan ambisinya sendiri. Apapun yang diharapkan Akashi, harus tercapai bagaimanapun caranya. Sekalipun itu menuai kontra dan menggunakan prinsip kebalikan.

"Kamu tega membuat keluarga Kuroko terus berduka? Mereka masih berduka atas kepergian Mayuzumi yang masih berkerabat dekat dengan keluarga Kuroko. Melakukan hal seperti ini itu sama saja menambah duka terhadap keluarga yang ditinggalkan"

"Kematian Chihiro bukanlah salahku. Dia mati karena bunuh diri. Kematian Tetsuya dan Takao juga karena mereka sakit"

Midorima benci berdebat dengan Akashi. Mereka melakukannya di setiap pertemuan mereka ketika mereka memulai penelitian masing-masing saat kuliah dulu dan sampai sekarang. Midorima lebih memilih tidak bertemu dengan Akashi daripada berbincang-bincang dengannya dan kemudian berdebat.

Tapi kali ini lain. Ini menyangkut masalah orang yang sudah meninggal dan Akashi berani bermain-main dengan itu. Itu sama saja memainkan seluruh perasaan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Kuroko, keluarga, kerabat, dan sanak saudara keluarga Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Akashi juga benci berdebat dengan Midorima. Ia hendak pergi dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat terakhir yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan dan kebingungan Midorima.

"Sebuah keindahan"

.

.

.

.

Akashi kembali ke dalam laboratorium pribadinya bersama Kuroko. Lebih tepatnya menyempurnakan Kuroko.

Kuroko diam tidak bergerak karena alat-alat yang dipasangkan di seluruh tubuhnya. Iris ceruleannya yang jernih terfokus ke deretan rak yang menjajarkan tabung-tabung yang berisi benda-benda aneh. Seperti janin manusia, darah kental, tabung besar yang berisi mata, dan sebuah tabung spesial yang hanya berisi sepasang mata. Sepasang mata yang selalu memasang pandangan mata khawatir kepada Kuroko.

"Darah Takao begitu kental..."

Akashi melihat-lihat semua koleksinya. Baginya itu indah. Manusia itu indah. Semua koleksi Akashi di lab ini begitu indah. Dan dari semua dari keindahan yang ia punya, yang paling indah adalah orang yang Akashi cintai.

 _Tetsuya..._

Keindahannya tidak akan pernah pudar. Musim berganti dan keindahan Kuroko tidak berganti. Ia tidak akan pernah mati karena ia sudah merasakannya.

 _Hidup tanpa nafas_

 _Dengan jiwa pemberian Akashi_

 _Raga menawan_

 _Tanpa pernah pudar karena usia_

Akashi tersenyum kepada Kuroko. Ia mendekatinya. Membelai pipinya yang kini menirus karena sakit. Mengecup bibirnya yang membiru karena kematian.

"Tetsuya daisuki da!"

.

.

.

.

Shift malam memang membuat kelelahan yang ekstra. Tapi tidak menjadikan Midorima untuk tidak segera pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kuroko.

Midorima disambut hangat oleh keluarga Kuroko. Ia tak luput untuk memanjatkan do'a di altar kecil yang sudah disiapkan.

"Aku senang karena beberapa teman Tetsuya terkadang berkunjung kemari"

Ibunda Kuroko duduk di ruang tamu setelah menaruh makanan kecil dan minuman untuk Midorima. Tak lupa, Midorima berterima kasih karenanya dan setelah berbasa-basi dengan ibunda Kuroko, Midorima langsung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Bukannya karena aku tidak ikhlas karena kepergian Tetsuya, tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjal tentang kematian Tetsuya. Maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk meminta izin dari pihak keluarga untuk mengotopsi kembali mayat Tetsuya"

Raut wajah ibunda Kuroko berubah menjadi sedih. Ia mengelus dadanya namun ia tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak menahan airmatanya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika terakhir kali aku melihat Tetsuya, padahal disana adalah Tetsuya tapi aku masih tidak bisa untuk memercayainya. Entah itu karena naluri ibu atau karena kesedihanku"

Pengakuan ibunda Kuroko semakin menguatkan alasan kalau Midorima harus melakukan otopsi ulang terhadap mayat Kuroko.

"Aku akan mengizinkannya tapi aku tidak mau melihat tubuh Tetsuya karena aku tidak sanggup"

"Tidak, saya tidak akan melakukannya"

Baik anak maupun ibunya, mereka sama-sama pandai mengontrol emosi. Atau karena raut wajah mereka yang datarlah yang membantu mereka melakukannya. Tak lama, ibunda Kuroko berhenti menitikkan air mata.

"Kemarilah"

Midorima mengikuti ibunda Kuroko yang entah hendak mengajaknya kemana. Ia diajak ke lantai dua oleh beliau ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas.

"Ini kamar Tetsuya. Aku pikir Tetsuya akan mengizinkanmu juga untuk mengunjungi kamarnya, ia tidak suka jika sembarang orang masuk ke sini"

Pandangan Midorima tertuju ke seluruh penjuru ruangan Tetsuya. Kamarnya luas, rapih, dan ia fokus kepada dinding yang penuh dengan frame yang berisi kupu-kupu yang sudah di awetkan.

"Tetsuya suka kupu-kupu"

"Ia memang menyukai hewan dari kecil. Kau lihat anjing husky di depan tadi? Anjing itu peliharaanya dan umurnya sudah empat tahun"

Midorima berkeliling melihat-lihat. Sama seperti kamar pada biasanya, ada single bed, lemari pakaian dua pintu, meja belajar dengan satu unit komputer di atasnya, dan rak buku yang cukup besar.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya mengecek setiap sudut di kamar ini atau menyalakan komputernya?"

"Hmm, aku pikir tak apa karena Tetsuya sangat dekat denganmu ketika di rumah sakit. Tapi jangan ambil sesuatu tanpa izinku, aku masih ingin membiarkan kamar Tetsuya seperti ini sampai seratus hari kepergiannya"

Rasa bersalah datang di perasaan Midorima. Mengungkit-ungkit soal kematian seseorang bukanlah hal bagus bagi keluarga atau kerabat yang ditinggalkan.

"Maaf karena aku mengganggu"

"Tidak masalah, kau sudah berusaha keras merawat Kuroko di rumah sakit"

Ibunda Kuroko meninggalkan Midorima sendirian di kamar Kuroko. Midorima melihat-lihat seluruh sudut ruangan Kuroko lebih dekat. Ia baru pertama kali masuk ke kamar kekasihnya yang kini sudah meninggal.

Hal pertama yang ia cek lebih dekat adalah meja belajar dan rak-rak buku milik Kuroko. Disana banyak buku-buku teori sains yang setebal kamus dan juga bacaan-bacaan favorit Kuroko seperti novel. Semuanya berjajar rapih sesuai kategori.

Kemudian Midorima mengecek meja belajar Kuroko. Ia hendak membuka laci yang berukuran cukup besar namun ada gembok disana.

.

.

.

" _Midorima-kun, bakar saja semuanya kalau mau. Semuanya tidak ada gunanya. Itu hanya masa lalu"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Kuroko tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengalungkan sebuah liontin berbentuk bundar ke leher Midorima._

" _Ini rahasia, bongkar saja kalau Akashi sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ini akan membuatnya bungkam"_

 _Setelahnya, Midorima mengantar Kuroko kembali ke ruangannya setelah Kuroko memberikan sebuah kecupan di leher Midorima._

.

.

"Dan esok harinya, para perawat berisik karena ingin mengetahui siapa kekasihku. Aku tidak tahu kalau itu akan membekas berhari-hari"

Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah liontin dari sakunya. Ia membuka liontin tersebut yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah kunci kecil. Ukurannya pas dan cocok dengan gembok laci meja belajar Kuroko.

Kunci tersebut membuat gembok terlepas dan memberikan akses untuk mengambil barang yang ada di dalamnya yang berisi beberapa buku, kertas-kertas, dan juga beberapa kunci.

"Kunci apa lagi ini? Kenapa ada banyak sekali?"

Midorima mengabaikan kunci-kunci tersebut dan mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam laci. Buku-buku tersebut semuanya adalah buku harian milik Kuroko. Dari mulai ia SD hingga sampai sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit. Ketika masuk rumah sakit, Kuroko tetap menulis buku harian walau tidak rutin dan buku tersebut kini ada di dalam kamar Midorima walau ia sendiri belum pernah membacanya.

.

" _Hari ini aku bersama Ogiwara-kun bermain basket bersama lagi. Itu begitu menyenangkan"_

 _._

Tulisan rapih untuk ukuran seorang anak SD. Selain itu, ia sudah banyak menguasai kanji walau ia masih SD. Kuroko benar-benar menyukai buku, senang membaca sejak masih kecil.

.

" _Aku sedih karena Ogiwara-kun pindah, tapi tak apa karena kami masih bisa berkirim e-mail. Selain itu, aku juga punya teman bermmain basket lagi. Aomine-kun benar-benar hebat, aku mengaguminya"_

 _._

Midorima mengambil buku lain yang bertanda tahun ketika Kuroko SMA.

.

" _Aku diajari Akashi-sensei untuk mengawetkan kupu-kupu. Dia guru yang baik. Dia selalu menjawab apa yang ingin aku ketahui dan selalu membimbingku kalau aku ingin melakukan praktikum karena rasa penasaranku"_

 _._

Biasanya oranglain akan membakar buku harian mereka ketika sudah satu buku sudah penuh dengan tulisan mereka. Tapi Kuroko lain, ia menyimpan semuanya ketika ia memulai menulis buku hariannya.

.

" _Akhir-akhir ini daya tahan tubuhku menurun. Mungkin aku terlalu keras mengejar ambisiku. Tapi hanya sakit seperti ini saja tidak akan membuatku patah semangat. Aku hanya perlu istirahat, jangan begadang baca buku Tetsuya. Ingat waktu!"_

 _._

Midorima pernah membaca riwayat sakit Kuroko. Ia sudah sering merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan mulai memburuk ketika akhir masa SMA Kuroko.

Selain itu, kebiasaan yang kurang baik dari Kuroko ternyata sudah dari dulu dilakukan. Ketika ia di rawat di rumah sakit pun, ia asik membaca sampai larut. Jika tidak ada yang mengingatkannya, mungkin Kuroko akan terus membacanya sampai buku tersebut selesai walau itu memakan waktu hingga pagi hari.

.

" _Tinggal sebentar lagi aku akan jadi dokter hewan. Aku sengaja memilih tempat kuliah dimana Akashi-sensei mengajar juga. Selain guru SMA dia juga seorang dosen"_

 _._

Impianmu pupus karena penyakit yang kamu abaikan Kuroko. Tidak. Kuroko tidak mengabaikannya sebenarnya. Ia sudah pergi ke dokter namun ia tidak ditangani dengan tepat dan penyakitnya baru terdeteksi ketika sudah stadium akhir.

.

" _Hari ini Akashi-sensei memintaku untuk menjadi asisten pribadinya di lab. Tidak hanya membantunya di kampus, tetapi juga dalam penelitian pribadinya. Aku senang dan tentu aku langsung menerima ajakannya"_

 _._

Midorima baru mengenal Kuroko disana. Beberapa kali Midorima melihat Akashi mengajak Kuroko ke rumah sakit.

.

" _Sudah banyak penelitian yang kami lakukan bersama sejak SMA. Aku banyak belajar banyak hal dari Akashi-sensei. Aku mengaguminya"_

 _._

Midorima mulai tertarik membaca buku harian Kuroko dari sini. Mungkin dari buku harian Kuroko, ia bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Akashi dari balik penelitian-penelitiannya

.

" _Di setiap penelitian, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak terfokus kepada penelitian. Aku selalu ingin berada di samping Akashi-sensei, memandangi wajahnya, atau tersipu ketika ia melakukan hal-hal kecil untukku seperti mengajakku makan siang bersama. Apakah ini rasanya mengagumi seseorang?"_

 _._

Kuroko naif. Itu namanya bukan rasa kagum, tapi...

.

" _Hari ini hari ulangtahunku. Aku senang karena Akashi-sensei memberikan sebuah buku untukku berjudul_ _ **Eternal Beauty**_ _. Mungkin malam ini aku akan begadang lagi dan membacanya sampai pagi kemudian langsung berangkat kuliah. Aku senang sekali"_

 _._

Rasa penasaran muncul di benak Midorima terhadap isi dari buku tersebut. Buku tersebut belum pernah dibicarakan oleh Kuroko walau Kuroko sering berbicara tentang buku-buku yang ia baca. Midorima juga senang membaca dan minat mereka sama, membicarakannya itu menyenangkan.

.

" _Walau aku sudah menjadi asisten pribadi Akashi-sensei selama beberapa tahun, tapi aku belum pernah masuk ke lab pribadinya yang aksesnya ada di dekat kamar pribadinya. Hari ini ia memberikanku kunci kamar pribadinya dan kunci lab rahasia tersebut. Aku tidak akan menyalahgunakannya karena ini berhubungan dengan rasa kepercayaan. Aku tidak mau dibenci oleh Akashi-sensei karena aku menyukainya. Ya, aku menyukainya. Dia cinta pertamaku. Menyedihkan..."_

 _._

Midorima tidak mencela atau berkomentar apapun, ia tetap membaca buku harian Kuroko.

.

" _Awalnya aku hanya berniat mencarinya di kamar pribadinya tapi ternyata dia sedang ada di lab rahasia miliknya. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang kudapatkan disana dan Akashi-sensei memergokiku. Aku kira ia akan marah, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia justru membantuku untuk ikut andil dalam penelitian pribadinya dan ia akan menaikkan gajiku hingga empat kali lipat"_

" _Aku jadi sering menginap di rumah Akashi-sensei. Tidur di kamarnya, sarapan bersama, dan pergi ke kampus bersama. Mestinya aku bahagia, tapi tidak. Apakah karena penelitian ini, aku tidak menyukainya karena objek penelitiannya bukanlah hewan"_

 _._

Jika bukan hewan, mungkin manusia. Midorima langsung berpikir ke arah sana.

.

" _Aku mulai sering berdebat dengan Akashi-sensei karena penelitian ini. Aku ingin berhenti saja menjadi asistennya dan membuat penelitianku sendiri saja"_

 _._

Midorima pun begitu. Padahal dengan sifat Akashi dan Midorima, sebenarnya mereka bisa saja bersahabat. Sains lah yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersahabat.

Ia melewatkan beberapa halaman untuk dibaca.

.

" _Ketika hendak turun ke lab rahasia, aku mendengar Akashi-sensei berkata 'kau indah, tapi Tetsuya lebih indah. Aku menginginkannya'_

 _Entah apa maksudnya. Seharusnya aku senang karena aku menyukainya, tapi aku membencinya juga. Aku mengabaikannya dan langsung kembali bekerja tapi otakku masih fokus memikirkan itu"_

 _._

Masuk akal kalau Akashi melakukan hal ini karena tertarik dengan apa yang ada di dalam Kuroko.

.

" _Aku tidak suka, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan atmosfer di lab rahasia ini. Namun aku menemukan suatu organ yang tidak asing. Sebuah tabung besar yang berisi sepasang mata. Aku mengambilnya dan terkejut karena label yang tertera disana. Nama sepupuku sendiri, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Ini adalah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Chihiro-niisan buta. Mungkin menjadi penyebabnya bunuh diri._

 _Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku berhenti menjadi asistennya. Aku tidak kuat lagi menjadi asisten pribadinya. Dia terlihat kecewa, dan tidak menyetujui keputusanku dan memaksaku untuk tetap jadi asistennya. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tidak mau turut campur jika kasus-kasus pembunuhan Akashi-sensei terendus oleh polisi. Aku membenci ini. Aku benci dia tapi aku menyukainya. Menyedihkan..."_

 _._

Tulisan Kuroko di buku ini berakhir sampai disitu. Selebihnya hanya ada lembaran-lembaran kosong. Midorima mengembalikan beberapa buku harian Kuroko kembali di dalam lacinya.

Selanjutnya Midorima mengambil beberapa kunci dari laci sana. Pertama ia ingin membuka lemari kecil yang ada di rak buku Kuroko. Ia menyocokkan label di kunci dengan label di lubang kunci untuk memudahkannya karena banyaknya kunci di dalam sebuah gantungan kunci tersebut.

Di dalam lemari kecil tersebut, ada banyak buku dan ia menemukan sebuah buku yang berjudul **eternal beauty.** Ia membaca sinopsis buku tersebut yang hanya berisi empat kalimat

.

" _Manusia itu indah. Tapi keindahan itu akan sirna. Itulah hukum di dunia ini. Bolehkah aku melanggar hukum tersebut?"_

 _._

Selain itu buku-buku yang lain berisi catatan penelitian Kuroko. Bukunya ada banyak sekali.

"Pengawetan kupu-kupu, diambil dari hewan yang sudah mati. Ada catatan kecil yang terselip di buku ini?"

Midorima mengambil secarik kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Aku menyukai kupu-kupu. Kau tahu, kupu-kupu tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Mereka hidup berpasang-pasangan. Jika salah satu mati, maka yang lain akan ikut mati juga. Apakah aku dan Akashi-sensei akan begitu?"

Rasanya Midorima ingin merobek kertas tersebut. Tapi ia ingat perkataan ibunda Kuroko untuk tidak membawa apapun dari sini, apalagi merusak. Padahal perkataan Kuroko ketika ia masih hidup bertentangan, untuk membakar buku hariannya. Midorima tidak ingin melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

Ketika Midorima ingin menutup lemari kecil tersebut, ia menemukan sebuah amplop yang bertanggal empat hari sebelum kematian Kuroko. Amplop tersebut masih tersegel, Midorima memutuskan untuk membukanya dengan hati-hati. Di dalamnya ada berlembar-lembar kertas dan ia terkejut karena kertas tersebut ditujukan untuk dirinya.

.

 _Untuk Midorima-kun_

 _Ketika kamu menemukan surat ini di dalam lemari buku, aku pasti sudah tiada. Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun benar-benar memasukkan ini ke dalam lemari buku 'kan? Aku berharap mereka tidak salah memasukkan surat ini._

 _Kamu pasti sedang mencari beberapa kebenaran. Hanya kamu yang bisa menolong jasadku. Aku tidak mau berakhir di lab rahasia itu, aku ingin jasadku tidur tenang di peti mati yang terkubur di dalam tanah._

 _Di hari meninggalnya Takao-kun, aku melihat Akashi-sensei keluar dari ruang ICU dimana Takao-kun di rawat. Aku curiga ia melakukan sesuatu tentang Takao-kun._

 _Entah apa yang akan Akashi-kun lakukan terhadapku, tapi aku menaruh curiga kepada penelitian untuk membangkitkan manusia kembali dari kematian. Beberapa minggu sebelum aku berhenti menjadi asistennya, aku terkadang mendengar suara teriakan orang dari ruang bawah tanah. Kemudian ketika aku bekerja, ia terlihat frustasi ketika menginput data ke dalam komputer sambil bergumam 'sial, gagal lagi' walau Akashi-sensei tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk ikut dalam penelitian pribadinya tersebut._

 _Ini semua salahku, aku melakukan penelitianku sendiri terhadap membangkitkan burung merpati yang sudah mati. Tapi tidak ku sangka ia akan begitu tertarik kepada penelitianku dan bahkan membantuku._

 _Kau tahu? Apa yang terjadi pada burung merpati tersebut? Ia tidak layak lagi disebut sebagai hewan. Burung tersebut seperti burung sakit tapi tidak bisa mati. Dia lebih layak disebut monster daripada hewan. Oleh karena itu aku membiarkannya mati kembali dan ia terlihat lebih baik._

 _Bacalah buku eternal beauty, buku-buku diaryku, dan catatan-catatan penelitianku yang aku tulis tangan di buku atau berupa data di dalam komputer._

 _Password komputer: tetsuya15nigou02_

 _Maaf kalau membuatmu sakit hati karena beberapa tulisan di buku harianku, tapi itu hanya masa lalu. Sekarang yang aku cintai hanyalah Midorima-kun_

 _Aku mengizinkan aksesmu untuk seluruh benda-benda yang ada di kamar ini. Ketika semua sudah selesai, bakar semua diary dan catatan penelitianku. Hancurkan juga sampel-sampel yang aku buat walau hanya sekedar pengawetan kupu-kupu yang aku sukai. Jangan biarkan orang lain melakukan hal yang sama dan kejadian ini terulang._

 _Tolong aku, Midorima-kun. Aku mencintaimu..._

.

Ia tahu itu adalah tulisan Kuroko yang tidak rapih. Kuroko mungkin menulisnya sambil menangis karena terlihat di beberapa titik ada tulisan yang sedikit memudar karena air.

"Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama"

Midorima melanjutkan kembali penyidikkannya. Ia membuka lemari pakaian yang di dalamnya hanya ada pakaian-pakaian Kuroko dan empat buah peti kayu yang besar. Ia membuka gemboknya dan mendapati di dalamnya berisi tabung-tabung kosong.

"Setelah itu, hanya ada- tunggu, lubang apa ini?"

Di bawah lemari Kuroko, ada sebuah lubang. Midorima mengeluarkan semua peti dari dalam lemari untuk melihat lebih jelas lubang tersebut.

Ternyata di bawahnya berisi peti-peti yang sama. Ia membuka salah satu dengan kunci-kunci di tangannya. Peti tersebut berisi sampel-sampel hasil penelitian Kuroko.

"Kenapa Kuroko menyembunyikan semuanya disini?"

Midorima mengangkat satu peti dari sana dan di bawahnya masih ada peti lagi. Tercium bau zat kimia yang sangat menyengat. Ia langsung membukanya dan ia terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

 _Sebuah kotak kaca yang di dalamnya berisi bangkai burung merpati yang sama sekali tidak membusuk_

"Aku tidak bisa menyelidiki ini sendirian karena akan memakan waktu yang lama"

Midorima-kun lelah karena belum tidur seusai shift malamnya. Ia kemudian berbaring di kasur Kuroko. Mengeluarkan ponsel, membuka _lone messenger_ , membuat multichat untuk meminta bantuan.

.

 **Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara,...(4)**

 _ **Berita buruk, Akashi melanjutkan penelitian kita**_

 _ **Dia berhasil melakukannya berkat Kuroko**_

 _ **Ke rumah Kuroko sekarang!**_

TBC

AN: Maaf ditinggal seminggu, author berkelana sejenak ke dunia yang penuh dengan warna dan imajinasi. Jadi baru update lagi, padahal biasanya update tiap hari :v

Ini FF terbengkalai dari tahun lalu sebenernya dan author males beresin. Ini awalnya inspirasinya dari movie Shisa no Teikoku tapi mentok ide, terus begitu main game Mad Father, terus inget Izaya yang seiyuunya sama kayak Akashi, dan voila~ jadilah FF ini xD ini cerita antara Friday dan Father :v /gagitu thor

Aku minta maaf banget kalo disini Midorimanya agak OOC, aku gak tertarik sama Midorima sebenernya /tapi dia cakep masa #slap

Tadinya ini FF cuma mau one-shoot aja, trus mau dibikin empat chapter, eh sekarang author lagi pengen manjang2in ini cerita. Jadi entah bakal jadi berapa chapter :v

Last word, feedback please :3 /neko eyes


	4. Awal dari Semua

Chapter 4 – Pengakuan kecil _Generation of miracle_

.

 **Pengakuan Kise Ryouta**

Kalau tidak karena Midorimacchi yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan mau masuk kuliah di usiaku yang sekarang. Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi saja sudah lulus S2, bahkan kini mereka sedang kuliah S3. Aku hanya cukup menamatkan SMA dan sekolah model selama setahun. Setelahnya, aku hanya fokus berkarir di dunia hiburan. Pendidikan formal seperti itu tidaklah penting bagiku.

Alasan Midorimacchi tidak begitu kuat, tapi entah kenapa aku menyetujuinya begitu saja.

.

" _Kuliah disana dan bertemanlah dengan Kuroko, asisten Akashi yang sekarang. Akashi masih tetap sama dan dia mengambil asisten sejak asistennya tersebut masih SMA Aku punya feeling buruk nodayo"_

 _Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Aku sudah kenal Kurokocchi walau ia belum tentu mengenaliku._

" _Kalau orang yang kau maksud adalah orang yang selalu bersama dengan Akashi di cafe Murasakibaracchi, mungkin aku akan merebutnya saja dari tangan Akashicchi"_

" _Silahkan saja kalau kau berani nodayo"_

.

Kasamatsucchi tentunya kerepotan mengurus jadwalku. Aku juga kerepotan kalau ada perubahan kelas karena dosen yang bersangkutan tidak hadir. Agensiku juga protes karena pendapatanku akan berkurang. Menjadi sapi perah agensi membuatku

" _Kise Ryouta, salam kenal Kurokocchi"_

Beruntung aku ditempatkan satu kelompok dengan Kurokocchi ketika ospek sehingga itu memudahkanku untuk bisa berteman dengan Kurokocchi. Jurusan kami berbeda. Ia akan curiga kalau tiba-tiba aku mengajaknya berteman tanpa alasan. Tapi tidak halnya dengan satu kelompok ketika ospek.

Tidak hanya aku yang dipinta seperti itu oleh Midorimacchi. Daikicchi juga dipinta demikian dan ia menyetujuinya. Entah karena bosan menjadi atlet nasional atau ada alasan lain yang membuat Daikicchi menyetujui hal yang merepotkan seperti itu.

Tapi aku merasa tidak berguna sekarang. Kurokocchi kini sudah meninggal. Aku dan Daikicchi merasa apa yang kami lakukan ini sia-sia. Walau Kurokocchi meninggal karena penyakitnya, tetap saja aku dan Daikicchi merasa tidak berguna.

 _Semoga saja ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akashicchi_

"Pesan dari multichat?"

 **Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara,...(4)**

 _ **Berita buruk, Akashi melanjutkan penelitian kita**_

 _ **Dia berhasil melakukannya berkat Kuroko**_

Tolong jangan ingatkan aku lagi terhadap penelitian itu. Alasan aku lebih memilih dunia hiburan dibandingkan dengan dunia sains adalah karena ini. Aku trauma dengannya dan karena itu aku meminta Midorimacchi untuk menyetujui jurusan pilihanku di teknik mesin ini. Setidaknya ini dapat membantu walau hanya sedikit. Aku tidak mau diam saja.

"Ryouta"

Aku menengok ke pria yang menginap di tempat tinggalku semalam. Ia memegang ponselnya dan tahu kalau ia mendapat pesan yang sama dari multichat tersebut.

"Daikicchi"

Daikicchi menunjukkan ekspresi serius dan aku hanya bisa memeluknya. Aku hampir menjadi korban dan karena aku _, generation of miracle_ jadi bubar.

Semua orang yang terlibat, tentu akan merasa bersalah. Termasuk Daikicchi. Intuisinya tajam dan ia menghubungkannya dengan logika dan fakta-fakta yang ada sehingga percobaan kami nyaris tidak pernah gagal.

 _Pehitungan Murasakibaracchi yang selalu tepat_

 _Midorimacchi ahli dalam zat-zat kimia. Pengetahuannya akan zat-zat kimia sangatlah luas._

 _Intuisi Daikicchi_

 _Pengetahuanku akan mesin_

 _Akashicchi yang selalu sempurna_

Menjadikan generation of miracle tidak pernah gagal dalam setiap penelitiannya. Tidak aneh jika kami terus memenangkan penghargaan sains setiap tahunnya selama kami bersekolah di SMA.

Banyak universitas-universitas ternama yang menawarkan beasiswa terhadap kami. Hanya Midorimacchi dan Akashicchi yang menerimanya. Sisanya menolak dan tidak mau berurusan dengan dunia sains lagi.

" _Tidak ada salahnya jika dicoba. Dan orang yang tepat adalah kau, Ryouta"_

Semuanya mulai gila. Sudah cukup dengan kegilaan Murasakibaracchi yang menciptakan monster secara tidak sengaja, jangan ditambah lagi dengan percobaan dengan kemungkinan akan menjadikan zombie seperti di film-film yang sering kami tonton bersama.

" _Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Kau tidak akan menua, merasa lelah, atau bertambah gemuk. Bukankah itu idaman semua model?"_

Keinginan semua model memang seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Operasi plastik masih lebih baik daripada cara ini walau kedua pilihan tersebut sama buruknya.

" _Akashi! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Ryouta!?"_

" _Membuat pacar tercintamu memiliki kecantikan yang abadi. Bukankah itu bagus?"_

" _Aku tidak menyangka orang yang paling jenius diantara kita adalah yang paling bodoh! Itu sama saja membuat Ryouta jadi zombie!"_

Beruntung gunting tersebut hanya menyayat tipis leherku. Aku harus berterimakasih kepada Daikicchi. Aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu karena pandanganku buram. Yang terakhir aku lihat adalah Daikicchi yang bertengkar dan memukul Akashicchi kemudian Midorimacchi dan Murasakibaracchi berusaha melerai mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi, Ryouta..."

Daikicchi membalas pelukanku. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tenang jika aku mengingat itu. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caraku berterima kasih kepadanya. Kebaikannya begitu banyak. Bahkan aku merasa kalau tubuh dan jiwaku tidak akan cukup untuk membalas kebaikan Daikicchi.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **by** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Keabadian Tetsuya** **by** **ZenThorianum**

 **.**

 _ **Kulit pucatnya, tangannya yang dingin, jantungnya yang tidak berdetak sudah jelas merupakan tanda. Tapi semua perkataan Akashi adalah mutlak.**_

 _ **.**_

 **AkaKuro**

 **Slight:**

 **MidoKuro**

 **AoKise**

 **.**

 **Warning: Alur berantakan (?)**

 **M untuk otopsi dan blood, bukan karena 'anu'**

.

 **Pengakuan Murasakibara**

Aku akui, terkadang aku merindukan saat-saat _generation of miracle_ masih aktif melakukan pebelitian-penelitian ketika SMA. Kemudian kami berpisah dan memutuskan jalan kami masing-masing. Sebagian besar dari kami sudah muak dengan dunia sains.

Inilah jalanku. Aku menyukai kue dan pekerjaanku yang sekarang. Aku suka membuat kue dan aku suka memakannya. Kemudian membuat semua orang tersenyum bahagia dengan kue-kue manisku. Berbagi rasa dengan orang yang memiliki selera yang sama denganku.

Dari awal aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Aku masuk _generation of miracle_ karena disuruh Akachin. Aku tidak suka sains karena merepotkan. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka jika keinginanku tidak tercapai.

" _Neko-chin, jangan mati"_

Memang banyak yang sudah kami lakukan. Tapi kesalahanku yang paling fatal. Semua berawal ketika neko-chin tertabrak mobil. Dia kucing kesayanganku dan aku tidak rela dia mati begitu saja. Siapa lagi yang bisa aku peluk selain neko-chin dan pote-chin?

' _andai dia bisa hidup kembali...'_

Kematian adalah salah satu misteri dalam kehidupan. Secara sains, kematian terjadi karena berakhirnya aktivitas biologis pada sel dan jaringan tubuh. Tapi terkadang, kematian datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa didahului proses perubahan biologis.

Bodohnya, sebuah ide muncul dibenakku untuk menyembuhkan kematian itu sendiri. Yakni menghidupkan kembali aktivitas biologis pada sel dan jaringan tubuh yang telah rusak tadi.

Aku mengganti organ tubuh neko-chin yang rusak dengan organ tubuh yang masih sehat dari kucing lain. Tentu hal ini belumlah cukup. Aku berusaha membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak tapi nihil. Aku meminta bantuan Mine-chin untuk memperbesar persentase keberhasilanku. Aku benci karena harus kerja keras, tapi aku lebih benci kalau neko-chin tidak kunjung mengeong lagi.

" _Bagian yang terpenting itu bukan jantung tapi otak"_

Mine-chin yang aho saja tahu hal tersebut. Otak neko-chin tidak rusak karena kecelakaan, hanya jantung dan organ pencernaannya saja yang rusak karena kecelakaan yang menimpa neko-chin. Kemudian aku membuat sebuah cairan untuk memicu otak kembali bekerja sesuai fungsinya setelah mendengar kalimat Mine-chin yang lainnya.

" _Ketika nyawa seseorang dicabut shinigami, kemanakah nyawa tersebut pergi? Heh! Buku macam apa yang kau simpan ini Murasakibara?"_

Aku menyebutnya sebagai _tamashii._ Roh buatan yang aku ciptakan dari _asam_ _deoksiribosanukleat_ , _asam_ _ribosanukleat_ , dan beberapa cairan lainnya untuk membuat cairan tersebut bergabung menjadi molekul dasar dalam pembentukan _adenosin trifosfat_.

" _Kau yakin dengan menyuntikkannya seperti itu akan membuatnya hidup?"_

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas apa saja komposisi _tamashii_ yang aku buat tersebut. Seingat bagaimana aku mengingat resep-resep kue di tokoku yang tidak akan aku berikan kepada siapapun.

Mine-chin menyarankanku untuk memberi sedikit aliran listrik untuk menghantarkan _tamashii_ yang aku suntikkan ke tengkuk neko-chin. Menyuntikkannya langsung di otak hanya akan membuatnya menggumpal dan butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat _tamashii_ dengan komposisi yang pas. 21 gram. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

" _Meow"_

Hampir selama satu bulan aku bekerja keras untuk menghidupkan neko-chin. Aku masih ingat kebahagiaan yang aku dapatkan ketika ia kembali bersuara setelah hampir sebulan ia mati karena kecelakaan. Tentu saja, aku mengawetkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu agar ia tidak membusuk. Ia terlihat sama seperti dengan neko-chin saat sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan.

 _Tapi tidak setelah beberapa hari kemudian._

Dari ia dihidupkan, ia berjalan seperti kucing pincang. Ia juga tidak pernah menyentuh makanannya yang telah aku sediakan untuknya. Sikapnya juga berbeda. Terkadang aku tidak mengenalinya.

 _Neko-chin tidak pernah menyambutku ketika aku pulang sekolah atau mengantarku sampai depan pagar ketika aku hendak berangkat sekolah._

 _Ia tidak pernah buang air sama sekali karena ia tidak pernah makan tapi dia tidak pernah merasa lapar._

 _Tapi dia lebih aktif dan lincah._

 _Dia tidak lebih dari seekor kucing egois yang memanjakan dirinya sendiri._

 _Ketika aku salah mengguyur badannya dengan air dingin ketika aku hendak memandikannya, dia tidak menggigil kedinginan._

Disitulah aku menyadari kalau dia hanyalah zombie berbentuk kucing. Aku melakukan penelitian kembali

 _Tapi terlambat..._

Di hari ke sebelas, lab keluargaku hancur hanya karena monster kecil. Aku tidak mau memanggilnya neko-chin, dia hanyalah monster berbentuk kucing. Komputerku terbakar. Tabung-tabung reaksi pecah dan pecahannya bertebaran dimana-mana. Buku-buku yang ada disana hanya tinggal sobekan-sobekan kertas saja.

" _tamashii yang baru!"_

Dia juga menghancurkan objek yang sedang aku buat. Padahal itu untuk neko-chin. Aku segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil pisau yang paling tajam yang ada disana. Aku kembali ke lab keluargaku untuk membunuh kucing tersebut.

 _Menusuk jantungnya bukanlah jawabannya._

Apa yang aku lakukan terhadap kucing tersebut malah membuatnya semakin ganas. Aku susah payah menangkapnya dan setelah aku tangkap, aku langsung membaringkannya di lantai. Mengikatnya dan memukulinya dengan sepotong kayu yang ada di dalam lab.

' _Kelemahannya adalah tengkuknya?'_

Walau aku sudah melemahkan titik vitalnya, tapi aku melihat dia masih bergerak. Aku membiarkannya selama dua jam tapi ia masih belum berhenti bergerak. Hingga akhirnya aku menggali lubang dan mengubur makhluk tersebut hidup-hidup di dalam tanah.

" _Otousan, okaasan, oneechan, oniichan, gomen ne..."_

Aku ingin melupakannya tapi tetap teringat jelas di dalam ingatanku. Setiap aku mengingatnya, aku merasa bersalah. Aku dan Minechin berusaha menyembunyikan hal ini. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya catatan penelitianku yang sudah hancur tiba-tiba tersalin secara rapih oleh tulisan tangan orang lain dan berada di tangan Akachin. Walau jelek, dekil, dan buluk, Minechin adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya.

 **Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara,...(4)**

 _ **Berita buruk, Akashi melanjutkan penelitian kita**_

 _ **Dia berhasil melakukannya berkat Kuroko**_

Aku tidak mau ikut campur lagi. Sudah cukup pemaksaan yang Akachin lakukan terhadapku, Minechin, Kisechin, dan Midochin untuk mengembangkan penelitian tersebut. Aku tidak peduli.

 _Tapi, ini berhubungan dengan Kurochin..._

Dia anak tetangga di sebelah rumahku. Dia lucu dan terkadang ia suka bermain bersama aku dan kakak-kakakku di rumahku.

"Murasakibara"

Seseorang memanggilku. Dia menyadarkanku atas lamunanku dari ingatan masa lalu. Aku menengok dan melihat orang yang memanggil margaku. Orang yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa denganku.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Mine-chin? Kise-chin? Lama tidak jumpa"

Mereka duduk di bangku pelanggan. Murasakibara memberikan buku menu dan Kise mengambilnya. Aomine berwajah serius dan Murasakibara sudah hapal dan mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Kuro-chin"

"Iya?"

"Ini bangku dimana Kuro-chin sering duduk dan mengobrol bersama Aka-chin"

"Kalau kau berduka kenapa kau tidak datang ke pemakamannya Murasakibaracchi? "

"Aku datang kok bersama Muro-chin, setelah pemakaman berakhir dan orang-orang pergi"

Murasakibara ikut duduk bersama Aomine dan Kise. Tak lama, Midorima datang. Murasakibara yang melihatnya dari kejauhan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Midorima langsung berlari dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan yang ukurannya lebih besar dari lengan Midorima yang lentik.

"Jangan berusaha kabur, Murasakibara!"

"Midochin"

Midorima masih sempat untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot dari posisinya. Ia tahu yang paling sulit diajak adalah Murasakibara. Dia benar-benar ingin melepaskan diri dalam urusan sains. Padahal sebenarnya tingkat kejeniusannya lebih baik daripada Midorima.

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku mengantarkan makanan untuk kalian"

"Suruh saja seorang pegawaimu Murasakibara"

Murasakibara menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan alat tulis dari pakaian kokinya.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?"

Midorima, Aomine dan Kise menyebutkan pesanan mereka dan Murasakibara menuliskannya. Murasakibara kemudian memanggil salah satu pegawainya untuk datang ke bangkunya.

"Misa-chin, dahulukan dulu pesanan yang ini dan antarkan kemari"

Pegawai Murasakibara pamit pergi dan segera pergi ke dapur. Suasana menjadi hening karena tidak ada yang bersuara. Namun akhirnya dipecah oleh suara Aomine.

"Pegawai yang tadi oppainya berbahaya!"

"Daikicchi! Masih sempat-sempatnya merhatiin oppai cewek!"

Kise menyikut Aomine yang masih saja senang dengan ukuran oppai yang besar. Midorima tetap _stay cool_ sementara Murasakibara nampak tidak peduli dengan semua ini.

"Kembali ke topik nodayo"

Ketiga orang selain Midorima menjadi penyimak yang baik. Bagaimanapun, Midorima yang secara tidak langsung menyuruh mereka datang kemari. Otomatis yang mengerti semua seluk beluk permasalahan adalah Midorima.

"Kunci untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah dua. Kamar Kuroko dan juga Murasakibara"

"Pertama, Midorimacchi bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

Midorima menghela nafas. Ia menceritakan keganjilan yang ia rasakan saat hari terakhir acara kematian Kuroko. Midorima selalu hadir di acara kematian Kuroko dari mulai hari pertama hingga hari terakhir dan ia menemukan keganjilan di hari terakhir. Lalu ia bercerita bagaimana ia bertemu dengan makhluk yang bersama Akashi dan mirip sekali dengan Kuroko. Midorima juga sudah meminta izin kepada pihak keluarga untuk melakukan otopsi kembali terhadap jasad Kuroko dan ia juga sudah diizinkan untuk mengakses kamar Kuroko baik dari keluarga atau Kuroko sendiri secara tidak langsung.

"Jadi hantu yang kemarin aku lihat itu bukan hantu, tapi memang benar-benar Tetsu?"

"Daikicchi melihat Kurokocchi juga?"

"Kapan nodayo?"

"Di kelas, saat hari terakhir acara kematian Tetsu. Dia selalu berada di samping Akashi dan dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku terkejut dan aku langsung kabur"

"Mine-chin, Mido-chin, saat kalian menggenggam tangan Kuro-chin bagaimana rasanya dan bagaimana ciri-ciri fisiknya?"

"Aku tidak akan melupakan bagaimana kulit Kuroko yang seputih susu, namun kulitnya kemarin lebih pucat dan dingin. Tekstur kulitnya juga kaku dan terasa dingin"

Aomine kemudian menambahkan ciri-ciri Kuroko dengan apa yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Di pergelangan lengannya ada lebam, seperti bekas lebam mayat. Letaknya persis di tempat biasanya cairan infus di masukan, di sebelah kiri"

"Aku ingat betul Kuroko di infus di sebelah kiri"

Murasakibara nampak berpikir. Tidak biasanya ia berwajah sedikit serius.

"Ada yang melihat bagaimana tengkuknya?"

"Tidak"

Murasakibara menghela nafas. Ia kemudian memberi usul.

"Agar cepat selesai, bagaimana kalau kita buat menjadi dua tim? Mido-chin dan Kise-chin akan mengurus otopsi kemudian aku dan Mine-chin akan urus soal bagaimana cara mengembalikan Kuro-chin kembali dengan data-data yang ditinggalkan oleh Kuro-chin di kamarnya"

"Aku tidak tahu caraku akan berhasil atau tidak, oleh karena itu aku membutuhkan data-data Kuro-chin agar meningkatkan presentase keberhasilanku"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan memangnya?"

"Aku belum pernah mencobanya kepada manusia. Lalu aku ingin mencari cara agar tidak menghancurkan tubuh Kuro-chin. Karena satu-satunya cara membuat Kuro-chin kembali mati adalah dengan menghancurkan tengkuk Kuro-chin. Ketika aku mencobanya kepada neko-chin, bahkan kepala dan badannya terbelah menjadi dua bagian karena aku menghancurkan tengkuknya, dan neko-chin masih bergerak walau seperti orang sekarat"

Ketiga lawan bicara Murasakibara terkejut mendengarnya. Hewan saja mereka tidak tega, apalagi manusia. Kemudian, manusia ini adalah Kuroko. Mereka tentu tidak akan tega kepadanya, sekalipun ia sudah meninggal.

"Oleh karena itu aku tidak melakukannya, merepotkan tahu! Tapi, ini Kuro-chin..."

Semoga saja ada cara lain untuk menormalkan kembali keadaan. Tidak dengan cara yang dijelaskan oleh Murasakibara.

"Aku sudah menelepon tim forensik Teiko Hospital untuk melakukan otopsi terhadap jasad Kuroko esok hari, aku akan kembali ke rumah Kuroko sebentar. Kalian beristira-"

"Kami ikut!"

Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise bersuara secara bersamaan. Midorima pun tidak keberatan. Mereka langsung ke luar dari toko Murasakibara.

"Muro-chin, aku serahkan toko selama beberapa hari ke depan"

Si partner bisnisnya tersebut hanya tersenyum di balik wajahnya yang sedikit tertutup poninya yang panjang. Kalau Murasakibara kembali bersama mereka, itu tanda kalau mereka sedang menghadapi situasi yang genting. Karena Murasakibara akan menolak spapun yang berhubungan dengan sains. Sekalipun hanya bertemu kangen dengan teman-teman sesama peneliti.

"Serahkan padaku, Atsushi"

Di mobil yang dikendarai Aomine, mereka berempat menuju rumah Kuroko. Tempat dimana semua misteri tentang Akashi akan terkuak.

.

.

 **Di tempat lain**

"Hari ini kita libur, Tetsuya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yang terpanggil hanya duduk di kursi sofa sambil menulis di _diary_ yang diberikan oleh Akashi untuknya. Pandangannya kosong dan tanpa lelah menulis terus menerus. Kuroko tetap diam tidak berbicara.

Akashi yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi pun menghampiri Kuroko. Ia mengambil _diary_ Kuroko dan memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Masa aku diacuhkan hanya karena diary ini? Bukankah aku lebih menarik daripada buku ini?"

Pandangan Kuroko kosong. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya. menggenggam kedua punggung tangan Akashi yang melingkar di lehernya.

Akashi tersenyum bahagia karenanya. Ia menikmati moment tersebut. Menyalurkan kehangatan suhu tubuhnya kepada Kuroko yang kaku dan dingin.

"Pembaharuanku berhasil, kamu sudah punya perasaan. Tidak seperti kucing percobaan Atsushi atau merpati percobaanmu yang gagal. Kamu tidak akan mengamuk ganas seperti makhluk tersebut"

Kuroko bisu tapi tidak tuli. Bergerak namun tidak berdetak. Perasa namun tidak merasa. Hidup tapi mati. Itulah yang dilakukan Akashi terhadap Kuroko sekarang.

"Hari ini kau santai saja, biar aku yang memasak"

Semua tahu kalau orang mati tidak perlu makanan. Tapi Akashi tetap pergi ke dapur dan memasak untuk porsi dua orang. Tanpa peduli Kuroko mengabaikan makanan kembali. Kuroko tidak pernah menyentuh makanan apapun sejak ia bangkit dari kematiannya. Setelah itu, Akashi akan menyuntikkan cairan makanan ke pembuluh darahnya yang entah berfungsi untuk apa.

"Huuaaa!"

Akashi kaget karena Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Ketika ia hidup saja hawa keberadaannya begitu tipis, namun Akashi masih bisa merasakannya. Namun sekarang, Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

 **CUPP**

.

.

Bukan karena Akashi bodoh atau terlampau jenius. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

 _Kuroko mengecup sebelah pipinya?_

Wajah Kuroko datar dan hampa. Begitu pula dengan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya diam. Ia bisu. Akashi mengambil diary yang sempat ia lemparkan ke sofa dan memberikannya kembali kepada Kuroko. Yang diberi langsung menulis.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu...**_

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

 **Lab forensik Teiko hospital**

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga nodayo. Ini mayat oranglain yang rupanya sengaja diserupai dengan wajah Kuroko"

"Tapi, ini benar-benar terlihat seperti Kurokocchi"

"Aku mengetahui dari struktur hidung dan rahangnya nodayo. Terlihat jelas kalau strukturnya telah diubah"

Kise terdiam dan fokus memerhatikan mayat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah mengambil DNA dari mayat ini untuk dicocokkan dengan DNA keluarga korban. Semoga besok hasilnya sudah dapat diketahui nodayo"

Midorima pergi dari ruangan dan dari belakang diikuti oleh Kise. Hari sudah malam, mereka juga punya kesibukan masing-masing selain mengurusi masalah ini.

"Midorimacchi, istirahatlah. Kantung matamu itu buruk sekali"

"Justru aku tidak bisa istirahat kalau masalah ini tidak cepat selesai nodayo. Mengusik kematian itu lebih buruk daripada mengusik kehidupan orang lain. Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan"

Entah kapan Midorima terakhir kali tidur. Kise hanya tahu kalau setelah mengurusi masalah ini, Midorima langsung pergi bekerja. Berapa lama Midorima istirahat, Kise tidak tahu.

.

.

.

 **Private Lab Midorima**

Di waktu senggang seperti sekarang, Murasakibara dan Aomine pasti bermalas-malasan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Permasalahan serius harus cepat diselesaikan. Mereka tidak lelah untuk menganalisa data-data penelitian yang ditinggalkan Kuroko. Melakukan riset ulang sesuai data tersebut dengan beberapa perubahan yang sudah diperhitungkan oleh Murasakibara.

"Mine-chin, satu dibagi nol hasilnya berapa?"

"Berapapun angka yang dibagi dengan angka nol, hasilnya tak terhingga"

Murasakibara menaruh pensilnya di atas kertas yang penuh dengan coret perhitungan. Ia memainkan kursi kerjanya yang dapat berputar. Sama seperti otak Murasakibara yang berputar-putar karena menyelesaikan penelitian ini.

"Hah~ berarti mustahil untuk menghentikan Tetsuya. Ia akan jadi makhluk abadi"

Kursi dihentikan paksa putarannya oleh Aomine. Ia menunjukkan kertas wasiat yang dituliskan Kuroko untuk Midorima.

"Mustahil Tetsu akan menulis wasiat seperti ini kalau tidak ada jawaban dari permasalahan ini"

Kertas wasiat diambil Murasakibara. Ia memerhatikan kertas itu dan mau diperhatikan seksama pun kertas itu hanya kertas biasa yang berisi tulisan tangan Kuroko. Walau rasa curiga tetap singgah di benak Murasakibara.

"Hmm? Kurochin menulis wasiat? Aku lupa..."

Bukannya membaca surat wasiat tersebut, Murasakibara malah menerawang kertas tersebut ke cahaya lampu.

Aomine mengambil sebuah benda yang tidak asing.

"Midorima tidak mungkin memiliki benda ini. Bukankah ini _flashdisk_ Tetsu?"

Flashdisk di rak buku Midorima diambil si pemilik kulit _tan_.

"Itu tidak penting, ini lebih penting"

"Tapi ini juga penting Murasakibara!"

Keduanya sama-sama egois. Aomine mengalah dan merebut paksa kertas dari tangan Murasakibara. Aomine membaca surat wasiat tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hanya dengan membacanya, Aomine merasa Kuroko masih hidup.

"Ini memang tulisan tangan Tetsu. Surat ini asli"

Aomine menyalakan komputer Midorima dan memasukkan _flashdisk_ ke _port_ _USB_. Ia segera melihat sekilas data-data di dalamnya kemudian menyalin semua data yang ada di dalamnya ke komputer Midorima.

"Ini..."

Iris _dark_ _blue_ Aomine membulat. Lengannya gemetar memegang _mouse_. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Akashi, Aomine tidak mau ikut campur. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan secara tidak sengaja, tentu membuat Aomine secara tidak langsung harus berurusan dengan Akashi.

"Data-data penelitian Akashi, tertanggal beberapa hari setelah kematian Kuroko"

Murasakibara ikut membulatkan iris _lavender_ nya dengan sempurna.

"Darimana si hijau itu mendapatkan ini?"

"Jangan tanya padaku _titan_ _ungu_! Tanya langsung saja kepada Midorima"

Murasakibara mendorong Aomine dari samping layar komputer. Kini ia yang mengoperasikan komputer. Membaca data-data Akashi dan terkejut karenanya.

"Ini sudah jauh lebih sempurna dari penelitian yang aku lakukan, atau dari data-data peninggalan Kuro-chin..."

Rasanya ingin menyerah ketika melihat data-data terbaru Akashi. Terakhir kali ia menyentuh lab adalah ketika SMA, dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya Murasakibara mengakses data 'mayat hidup' seperti ini. Waktu yang panjang dan selama itu Murasakibara hanya berada di dapur membuat makanan. Beda halnya Akashi yang selalu bekerja di laboratorium.

Sebuah skema tentang pembangkitan manusia diperhatikan seksama oleh Murasakibara. Prosedur penyuntikkan cairan yang disebut oleh Akashi sebagai 'tamashi'.

 _Tamashii. Sebuah tabung berukuran 6 cm yang berisi cairan utama penunjang kehidupan. Benda dengan berat 21 gram._

Murasakibara menyeringai. Ini mudah. Tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan caranya. Hari ini pun kita bisa menemui Kuro-chin"

"Konbanwa-ssu. Sudah kuduga kalian ada disini"

"Oh? Ryouta? Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Seperti dugaan kita semua, itu bukan mayat Kurokocchhi. Test DNA akan keluar hasilnya besok untuk memperkuat kalau itu bukan mayat Kurokocchi walau terlihat mirip. Kalian sudah selesai?"

"Sudah dong. Kise-chin masakan sesuatu dong untuk kita, kita lapar"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Midorima?"

Jawaban Aomine dijawab Kise dengan hembusan nafas. Kise yang satu tim dengan Midorima tentunya tahu bagaimana keadaan rekan satu timnya. Riset mereka bagus, tapi belum tentu dengan si pengembang riset itu sendiri.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Midorimacchi tidur. Kantung matanya itu buruk. Selain itu, hidupnya sekarang hanyalah bekerja dan Kurokocchi..."

Bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang menginginkan keadaan ini. Semua menyalahkan Akashi tapi ada rasa bersalah di setiap anggota _generation of miracle._

 _Andai saja..._

 _Murasakibara tidak menghidupkan kucingnya kembali_

 _Sahabat kecil lebih diperhatikan sedikit oleh Aomine_

 _Karir keartisan Kise tidak nomor satu_

 _Kelengahan kecil Midorima tiada_

 _Tidak pernah dibuat Generation of miracle_

 _Cinta tidak datang kepada hati Akashi dan Kuroko..._

 _._

"Pokoknya, kita harus cepat menyelesaikan ini agar Tetsu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Tidak hanya Midorima yang tidak bisa tidur, akupun demikian"

Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise meninggalkan lab pribadi Midorima. Sudah berhari-hari, rumah Midorima menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Semua lebih mudah dan cepat jika bersama-sama.

Berdo'a saja ini semua cepat berakhir...

.

.

 **Rumah Akashi**

"Otsukare-sama. Tetsuya lelah?"

Seperti biasa, jawabannya bisu. Akashi duduk di tempat tidur dan Kuroko membukakan jas lab yang dikenakan Akashi.

"Arigatou"

Akashi begitu menikmati moment tersebut. Dimana lengan lembut Akashi menyentuh bahu tegapnya. Jemari kecil Kuroko menggelitik leher dan dada Akashi, membukakan kancing kemeja satu per satu.

 _Sampai kapan seperti ini? Kalau perlu, selamanya..._

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko menengok. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Jarak langsung dieliminasi Akashi. Ia mencumbu Kuroko. Begitu dalam, liar, dan penuh nafsu. Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk bahu Akashi.

Makhluk biru penuh candu. Ia sudah mati pun masih menjadi candu bagi Akashi. Rongga mulut Kuroko yang hanya dipenuhi oleh saliva Akashi. Lidah Akashi yang menari dengan lidah Kuroko yang kering dan kaku karena tidak pernah minum. Akashi masih menikmati semua itu karena baginya cinta bukanlah kesempurnaan tapi bagaimana melihat kesempurnaan Tetsuya di tengah kekurangan yang ia miliki.

.

 _Ciuman pertama Akashi._

 _Namun tidak bagi Kuroko._

 _._

"Jangan pergi lagi, dari sisiku..."

Kesepian itu menyakitkan. Membutakan untuk menikmati hidup. Kuroko ada disini. Itu sudah cukup. Akashi tidak menginginkan yang lain lagi.

 **TBC**

AN: Horeeeee update, maaf lama, gak ada kuota soalnya :v Semoga termaafkan karena panjang *gak dimaafin tor *author loncat ke jurang

Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, nanti bakal di post 4 hari lagi. Author harus bekerja keras *ganbare tor

Terakhir. Happy AkaKuro Day 2017~ Kibarkan bendera AkaKuro. Tetap stay selalu di kapal besar kita, walau ada badai, banting haluan (?) serangan dari kapal-kapal lain, tetaplah berada di kapal AkaKuro xD


	5. Last Kiss

"Tetsuya?"

Tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi jendela kamar adalah fokus mata Kuroko kini. Pandangan Kuroko kosong seperti biasa. Ia mengabaikan Akashi yang memanggil namanya. Kuroko tidak ingin menentang Akashi walau sedikit saja karena takut hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

"-Ya. Tetsuya?"

Kuroko akhirnya menengok setelah kesekian kalinya Akashi memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

' _refleksnya berkurang?'_

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala dan mengambil _diary_. Ia tidak pernah lelah. Menuliskan huruf demi huruf dan terangkai menjadi sebuah kata yang berpadu menjadi berbagai kalimat-kalimat dalam sebuah paragraf.

"Hujan di hari senin bukanlah hal bagus. Ini pertama kalinya aku ingin bolos kerja"

Goresan pena dihentikan jari-jari mungil Kuroko. Ia menaruh _diary_ di atas meja. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Akashi yang duduk santai di sofa sambil meminum secangkir kopi. Bukan duduk di samping Akashi, tapi Kuroko duduk di pangkuan Akashi.

"Hehe. Justru kalau Tetsuya seperti ini, aku malah semakin ingin bolos kerja"

Kilat petir terlihat di iris _heterochrome_ Akashi. Sepersekian detik kemudian, suara petir terdengar. Kuroko melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Akashi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Tetsuya takut petir?"

Andai saja bibir Kuroko bisa mengeluarkan suara. Kuroko ingin berkata satu kata saja untuk Akashi.

' _sayounara'_

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Keabadian Tetsuya by ZenThorianum**

 **.**

 _ **Kulit pucatnya, tangannya yang dingin, jantungnya yang tidak berdetak sudah jelas merupakan tanda. Tapi semua perkataan Akashi adalah mutlak.**_

 _ **.**_

 **AkaKuro**

 **Slight:**

 **MidoKuro**

 **AoKise**

 **.**

 **Warning: Alur berantakan**

 **M untuk otopsi dan blood, bukan karena 'anu'**

* * *

 **Rumah Midorima**

"Kenapa hujannya deras sekali-ssu"

Kise mengeluhkan cuaca di senin pagi yang tidak bersahabat. Aomine nampak tidak peduli dan lanjut menarik selimutnya sementara Murasakibara yang selesai memasak sarapan bertanya kepada Kise yang duduk malas-malasan di sofa sambil memainkan _smartphone_ nya.

"Mine-chin dan Kise-chin gak pergi kuliah?"

"Malas-ssu. Bolos sesekali gak dosa 'kan?"

"Pantas saja kalian jadi bodoh"

"Hey aku tidak bodoh-ssu! Kalau aku bodoh, aku tidak akan bisa lanjut kuliah-ssu!"

 **DUAR!**

Suara petir mendamaikan paksa pertengkaran kecil Murasakibara dan Kise. Listrik mendadak padam dan ruangan jadi sedikit lebih gelap. Pintu depan mendadak terbuka, menampilkan siluet hitam dari pria berpostur tinggi kurus bertangan kidal memegang tas kerjanya.

"Tadaima nodayo"

"Huuuaaaa~ setan-ssu!"

Murasakibara memukul bahu Kise dengan _spatula_ nya. Suara kesakitan terdengar dari yang dipukul Murasakibara. Manusia disebut sebagai setan itu penghinaan.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu bukan setan tapi Mido-chin yang baru pulang kerja!"

"Ee? Midorimacchi?"

Tidak aneh kalau Kise terkejut. Keadaan Midorima makin memburuk. Ia seperti zombie. Langkah kaki Midorima lemah dan terjatuh di atas sofa.

"Tes DNA sudah keluar dan hasilnya adalah DNA mayat tidak menunjukkan kecocokan dengan DNA anggota keluarga Kuroko. Kita harus menyelesaikannya hari ini, alamat rumah Akashi sekarang ada di-"

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu Midochin. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kurochin akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Kita pergi saat keadaanmu membaik saja"

Apa yang dikatakan Murasakibara benar. Sebaiknya ikuti saran Murasakibara. Memaksakan kehendak terkadang tidak bagus.

"Ya. Aku mau istirahat sebentar nodayo"

Midorima tertidur di sofa. Murasakibara membiarkannya beberapa saat sampai ia memutuskan untuk membawanya ke kamar. Menggedongnya ala _bridal style_ dan menjatuhkannya dengan perlahan ke tempat tidur Midorima.

Kematian Takao, kemudian Kuroko, dan sekarang masalah seperti ini membawa dampak yang cukup besar dalam hidup Midorima. Hal ini jelas terlihat dari tubuh Midorima yang semakin kurus dan raut wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Murasakibara dapat merasakannya ketika ia menggendong Midorima, beratnya ringan padahal selisih tingginya hanya 15cm dengan Murasakibara.

Wajah Midorima sarat akan rasa lelah. Murasakibara memerhatikannya dan tanpa sadar mengelus keningnya. Ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Midorima dengan telapak tagannya. Terasa hangat namun suhunya tidak biasa.

"Sepertinya Mido-chin demam?"

Murasakibara melepaskan dua kancing atas kemeja Midorima dan melepaskan sepatunya. Ia keluar dan memanggil Kise yang bolos kuliah untuk membantunya.

"Kise-chin bawakan baskom, sapu tangan, dan air hangat ke kamar Mido-chin"

Semoga hari ini bisa cepat berakhir. Tidak hanya Midorima yang menderita karena hal ini. Semua orang yang terlibat baik secara langsung atau tidak langsung diliputi rasa bersalah. Itu buruk karena kehidupan mereka yang terganggu.

.

.

 **Kediaman keluarga Kuroko**

Kesedihan masih meliputi keluarga Kuroko. Terutama ibunya. Hal pahit bagi orangtua ketika anak meninggal sebelum dirinya. Ibu Kuroko kini hanya bisa berdo'a di depan altar. Memandangi wajah anaknya yang tinggal nama dan figura persegi panjang.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana hidupmu sekarang?"

Midorima tentu tidak menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada keluarga Kuroko. Tidak mungkin ia bercerita kalau dalang dari semua ini adalah Akashi atau anaknya yang dihidupka kembali oleh Akashi. Pihak keluarga akan sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

.

" _Tetsuya meninggal. Ia meninggal di hadapanku dan aku sudah memastikannya. Namun yang jadi permasalahan sekarang adalah dimana jasad aslinya. Pihak rumah sakit-"_

" _Tidak perlu sensei. Asal jasad asli Tetsuya bisa ditemukan, itu sudah cukup..."_

 _._

.

.

"Midorima? Sakit?"

Aomine yang melewati kamar Midorima, melihat Murasakibara yang sedang membersihkan tubuh si pemilik kamar. Ia masuk ke kamar, hawa keberadaannya bisa dirasakan Murasakibara. Alasan itu yang membuatnya langsung menjelaskan keadaan.

"Mido-chin hanya kelelahan dan pacar Mine-chin tidak bisa diandalkan"

Kursi diambil Aomine dan didudukinya. Ia melihat keadaan teman SMAnya itu dan bertanya kembali.

"Dia pingsan?"

"Tidak, Mido-chin hanya tertidur. Tadi sepulang kerja, ia lelah sekali dan langsung tertidur di sofa. Kemudian aku membawanya kemari"

Selesai membersihkan badan Midorima dengan handuk basah, Murasakibara memakaikan baju agar Midorima tidak masuk angin. Setelah itu, ia melempar baju kotor ke Aomine dengan santainya, mengambil baskom air dan menaruh handuk basah ke dalamnya.

"Bantuin! Aho!"

.

.

 **Kediaman Takao**

Kazuki duduk di atas meja belajarnya. Buku tulis, buku biologi kelas 10, dan berbagai alat tulis lainnya tergeletak berantakan diatas sana. Tidak ada suara lain selain hembusan nafas dan suara detik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sepi. Canda tawa bersama kakak laki-lakinya kini tiada.

"Nii-chan, aku kesepian..."

.

" _Apapun yang terjadi, kamu tidak boleh dekat dengan Akashi! Apalagi kamu menjadi asistennya"_

" _He? Memangnya kenapa? Dia guru yang baik kok. Lagipula aku tidak akan menjadi asistennya lagi karena dia sudah berhenti mengajar di sekolahku"_

 _._

 **Malam hari**

Hari ini yang dilakukan Kuroko hanyalah menulis dan menuruti perintah kecil Akashi. Iris _heterochrome_ Akashi memerhatikan lelaki yang menjadi asistennya kembali secara paksa.

"Bolehkah aku melihat apa yang Tetsuya tulis?"

Kuroko refleks menutup _diary_ dan menyembunyikan buku tersebut di dalam bajunya. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko menunjukkan penolakan terang-terangan kepada Akashi. Bola mata Akashi memicing menatap Kuroko. Akashi tidak suka bentuk penolakan, apapun jenisnya.

Lengan pucat itu ditarik paksa Akashi. Hidup palsu Kuroko membuatnya tidak merasakan apa itu sakit. Akashi tidak peduli. Bagi Akashi, ini keterlaluan. Kuroko tidak akan bisa hidup kembali kalau tidak ada dirinya. Sudah sepantasnya kalau Kuroko tidak membantah apa yang dikatakan Akashi sebagai wujud dari rasa terima kasih.

Siapapun tidak suka dibantah. Biasanya amarah, nasehat, atau kekerasan yang akan dilakukan jika kita dibantah orang lain. Lain kasus untuk Kuroko. Hanya lab tempat penyelesaiannya.

Akashi membuka tabung yang di dalamnya berisi jarum suntik. Tabungnya menampung cairan berwarna merah jambu dan Kuroko hanya terdiam duduk sambil membulatkan kedua bola matanya dengan ekspresi hampa. Keadaan bertambah buruk.

"Awalnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Aku tidak suka dibantah"

 **.**

Sepasang tangan kaku dan pucat melingkari leher Akashi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Kuroko. Berbeda dengan perempuan, laki-laki cenderung tidak menyukai sentuhan saat amarah memuncak.

"Rupanya Tetsuya sudah pandai merayu?"

Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Kuroko sekarang. Ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kuroko tetap memeluk erat Akashi dan yang dipeluk diam membiarkan.

"Aku tertarik kepada Tetsuya sejak pandangan pertama. Aku senang saat pertama kali kau menanyakan pelajaran kepadaku ketika kau masih SMA. Menawarimu menjadi asistenku bukan karena kamu pintar, tapi rasa ingin tahumu yang tinggi dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Tetsuya..."

Kuroko terdiam mendengarnya. Sepasang lengan hangat melingkar di pinggang Kuroko. Wajah Akashi disandarkan ke bahu Kuroko dan ia membiarkan jarum suntik tertarik gravitasi bumi.

" _Aku kecewa padamu. Padahal aku menyukaimu..."_

"Di kesempatan kedua ini, aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Duniamu, hanyalah aku. Kalau Tetsuya membantahku sedikitpun, sama saja dengan kamu menentang seluruh dunia"

 _Kesempatan kedua bukanlah cara untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaan. Gunakan saja untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebagai awal untuk merelakan dia..._

"Aku mencintai Tetsuya. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya..."

 _Jika ingin dia bahagia, maka lepaskanlah dia..._

.

.

.

 **Rumah Midorima**

Nampan berisi penuh dengan makanan dibawa Aomine ke kamar Midorima. Dia sudah tertidur hampir enam jam dan belum makan apapun.

Untunglah pintu kamar Midorima tidak ditutup. Aomine akan kesulitan jika membuka pintu sambil membawa nampan makanan.

Aomine menaruh nampan makanan di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Midorima. Siapapun yang melihat Midorima sekarang, pasti tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan

"Hoi! Bangun!"

Sedikit guncangan sepertinya dibutuhkan. Aomine melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk membangunkan Midorima. Kesal melanda Aomine dan saat itulah Midorima membuka kelopak matanya.

Pandangan Midorima buram. Matanya tidak bisa fokus tanpa kacamata. Ia tidak bisa mengenali siapa individu yang ada di depannya.

"Kacamataku di laci meja"

Aomine mengambilkan barang yang dimaksud Midorima dan memberikannya. Midorima langsung memakai kacamatanya.

"Yang ini minusnya kurang sesuai untuk mataku, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatmu"

Midorima mencari posisi enak untuk duduk di atas kasur. Aomine menaruh segelas air di atas meja nakas dan makanan diberikan kepada Midorima.

"Memangnya matamu sekarang minusnya berapa?"

 _Hand sanitizier_ digunakan Midorima untuk membersihkan tangannya. Sebelum makan, Midorima membersihkan sendok makannya terlebih dahulu dengan selembar tisu makan. Ia mulai berdo'a dan makan dengan kalem.

"Mata kanan 5 dan mata kiri 7"

Midorima melanjutkan acara makannya. Aomine masih penasaran dengan beberapa hal. Terutama soal Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa flashdisk Tetsu bisa ada di dirimu? Aku cukup terkejut dengan isinya karena tanggalnya adalah tanggal setelah hari kematiannya"

Aomine mengganti topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Topik minus kacamata Midorima tidak begitu menarik baginya.

"Karena Kuroko yang membawakannya sendiri kepadaku"

Jawaban yang dilontarkan Midorima membuat Aomine terkejut. Kuroko selalu ada di samping Akashi dan tidak mungkin rasanya kalau Kuroko dengan bebasnya memberikan flashdisk yang berisi data penelitian Akashi dengan leluasa.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Midorima menyesap sup ayam buatan Murasakibara. Masakan buatannya memang paling enak.

"Di rumah sakit. Ia memberikannya langsung ke tanganku. Kau tahu, tangannya berubah. Kaku, dingin, tapi lemas. Berbeda dengan dulu yang tegas, lembut, dan hangat. Aku masih ingat terakhir kali menggenggamnya di detik-setik sebelum kematiannya"

Makanan di hadapan Midorima hanya diperhatikan sejenak. Raut wajahnya sendu seketika namun hanya sebentar. Ia tidak mau menampakkan rasa sedihnya di depan oranglain. Lengannya yang kidal mengambil sendok dan lanjut mengisi nutrisi untuk tubuhnya.

"Dari yang aku lihat, flashdisk tersebut punya Tetsu? Berarti Tetsu pernah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri untuk mengambil barangnya?"

Penjelasan Midorima belum membuat Aomine paham dengan kronologi kejadian sebenarnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, entah kapan Akashi menukar jasad Kuroko dengan jasad orang lain. Pasti sejak saat itulah Kuroko tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi Akashi. Pihak keluarga tentu akan _shock_ jika melihat Kuroko pulang, masih hidup dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan dan ia muncul setelah upacara kematiannya berakhir"

Otak Aomine masih dibayangi rasa penasaran. Tidak ada yang bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kecuali jawaban dan fakta yang memuaskan rasa penasaran itu sendiri.

"Terus bagaimana caranya"

Sebenarnya Midorima tidak tahu. Tapi ia membuat dugaan berdasarkan fakta dan logika.

"Mungkin sejak awal benda itu sudah ada di rumah Akashi. Aku tidak heran jika berada di sana sebelum Kuroko dihidupkan kembali. Kuroko sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Akashi sejak Kuroko SMA. Tidak heran jika ada barangnya yang berada di sana"

A(h)omine mengangguk mengerti. Namun belum puas, Aomine ingin mengetahui semuanya karena itu adalah Tetsu. Sahabat kecilnya.

"Lalu bagaimana orang seperti Tetsu bisa berkeliaran bebas keluar lab? Selain itu, penelitian Akashi tentu akan menjadi masalah jika diketahui-"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja bagaimana pengaruh keluarga Akashi di negeri ini"

Aomine tidak lanjut bertanya. Mereka menghadapi Akashi. Manusia setan yang bebas melakukan apapun di negeri ini. Jika seluruh dunia memerhatikan Akashi, ia akan menghadiahi mereka dengan tatapan tajam sambil berkata 'd _unia ini milikku, kalian cuma ngontrak!'_

Midorima baru menghabiskan setengah dari porsi makanan dan ia sudah kehilangan selera makan. Tubuh Aomine meninggalkan kursi yang ia duduki.

"Midorima, kau tidak pantas menolong Tetsu"

Tentu Midorima kaget. Ia langsung menatap sinis Aomine yang hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

Bukannya takut, Aomine malah membentuk sebuah seringai di wajahnya sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tolonglah dirimu sendiri kalau mau menolong oranglain. Keadaanmu dan Tetsu tidak jauh berbeda, aku jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana yang masih hidup dan mana yang sudah mati"

Mereka berdua yang melihat Kuroko setelah dihidupkan oleh Akashi. Tentu mereka sudah melihat secara langsung bagaimana keadaan Kuroko.

Aomine yang sudah diujung pintu menambahkan kalimatnya sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar tidur Midorima.

"Bukankah kau akan bertemu kekasihmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Berpenampilan keren tidak ada salahnya"

Tipe yang memerhatikan penampilan bukanlah Aomine. Pengaruh Kise yang membuat Aomine seperti demikian.

Nafsu makan Midorima sedikit bertambah. Ia lanjut untuk menghabiskan makanannya walau menurutnya, porsi makanan yang diberikan Murasakibara itu besar. Mencoba menghabiskan semampu Midorima. Lagipula memenuhi lambung dengan makanan tidak baik. Sisakan ruang untuk air dan udara.

.

.

.

 **Lab Pribadi Akashi**

Kuroko membuka mulutnya namun suara tidak kunjung keluar. Ia memegang tenggorokannya. Percuma saja ia mencoba berbicara.

"Tetsuya mau mencoba berbicara?"

Akashi mencari sesuatu. Ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan cairan. Entah apa namanya, racikan yang Akashi buat atau terbuat dari apa. Kuroko terlihat ragu untuk meminumnya namun ia mengambil cairan berwarna biru langit tersebut.

"Ini akan menghilangkan kering di tenggorokanmu"

Satu kalimat cukup untuk menjelaskan fungsi cairan tersebut. Kuroko hendak meminumnya namun belum sempat ia minum, sebuah hantaman keras datang menimpa cairan tersebut. Pecahan gelasnya bertebaran di lantai dan isinya membasahi lantai.

 _Lemparan basket three-point dari Midorima_

Siapa lagi yang bisa melempar bola basket yang sempurna dengan timing yang pas kalau bukan Midorima. Rencana Akashi berjalan kurang lancar karena teman-temannya yang bertentangan dengannya. Sejak dulu memang seperti itu.

Kuroko tidak bisa menampakan raut wajahnya yang senang karena kedatangan kekasihnya. Airmatanya menetes. Langkah kakinya gemetar dan tertuju kepada Midorima. Akashi hendak menghentikan langkah Kuroko dengan menarik pergelangan lengan Kuroko. Tapi sebekum gerakan tersebut dilakukan, pergelangan lengannya dipasangi borgol dengan cepat oleh Aomine dan Kise. Tak lama Murasakibara muncul dengan santai.

"Jadi apa mau kalian? Mengambil Tetsuyaku?"

Akashi berusaha melepaskan diri namun Aomine dan Kise mengunci gerakan-gerakan Akashi. Ia menyerah karena berada di posisi yang mematikan dan diam pasrah menunggu celah.

"Kuroko bukan hanya milikmu nodayo"

Kuroko yang dilihat Midorima beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah sakit, pandangan matanya masih sama. Kosong dan hampa. Ia hanya seonggok mayat yang dapat bergerak.

Murasakibara menutup semua akses masuk dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia fokus memerhatikan Kuroko yang kini dapat leluasa tanpa dikekang Akashi.

"Kuro-chin tidak perlu takut, kami akan mengembalikanmu seperti semula"

"Maksudmu membuat Tetsuya ia dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan normal kembali? Jangan bercanda, kau bahkan tidak bisa membuat kucingmu menurutimu"

Akashi mengomentari sinis. Ia menengokkan kepalanya secara tidak sengaja dan memerhatikan Kuroko yang ingin mencoba berbicara.

"Shin-ta-rou..."

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut. Kuroko berbicara walau masih terbata-bata. Dengan langkah kakinya yang gemetar. Tertuju kepada Midorima.

 **GREP!**

Kuroko yang datang sendiri kepadanya. Memberikan Midorima sebuah pelukan, rasanya seperti mimpi. Wajar jika ia terkejut.

"A-ri-ga-tou..."

Pelukan Kuroko dibalas Midorima. Lengan hangat Midorima melingkari pinggang Kuroko yang kaku dan dingin.

"Kuroko, maaf tapi aku harus melakukannya nodayo. Kamu sudah meninggal dan aku akan mengembalikanmu ke tempatmu semula. Tempat dimana seharusnya kamu berada. Bukankah kamu sendiri yang berwasiat seperti itu?"

Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Midorima. Setelah membaca data penelitian Akashi, walau Kuroko tidak merasakan sakit karena indera perasanya yang mati tapi ia masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit jika itu berhubungan dengan otak dan ruas tulang belakang. Wajar jika Kuroko memeluk erat Midorima, ia takut dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 **CUP**

Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang berciuman dan siapa yang emosi. Menghidupkan Kuroko agar ia bisa memberikan peluk dan ciuman terakhir untuk kekasihnya? Jangan bercanda!

Akashi semakin memberontak untuk melepaskan borgol dan tali yang mengikat badannya. Kise dan Aomine makin ketat mengawasi Akashi agar ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi terhadap Kuroko.

"Menyerahlah Akashi! Orang yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri sebaiknya diam saja!"

Bagaimana bisa diam saja sementara orang yang kita cintai sedang berciuman dengan orang lain di depan kita. Tentu Akashi tidak mau tinggal diam, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak pantas menasehatiku Daiki!"

Kepala Akashi mungkin terbuat dari batu. Ia sangat keras kepala. Semua orang tahu, tidak guna menasehati Akashi. Aomine tidak peduli jika nasehatnya hanya numpang lewat di telinga Akashi. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada diam padahal Tuhan menganugerahi suara.

"Cinta itu tidak egois-ssu! Melepaskan seseorang juga bagian dari cinta!"

"Persetan dengan cinta! Yang aku mau hanya Tetsuya!"

Sesuai dugaan, Akashi tidak mau mendengar. Hanya Kuroko yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada yang lain selain dia.

Murasakibara bosan hanya mengecek keadaan. Ia turut membantu Aomine dan Kise untuk membatasi pergerakan Akashi. Tapi apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan terhadap Akashi percuma saja jika Midorima malah menggunakan kesempatan tersembut untuk bermesraan.

"Cepat Mido-chiiiinnn! Jangan kelamaan ciuman!"

Keinginan Midorima pun demikian. Tapi Kuroko tidak berkeinginan begitu. Midorima menunggu Kuroko melepaskan ciumannya dan ia akan langsung melakukan tugasnya.

Ciuman kali ini bukanlah yang pertama kali mereka lakukan. Tapi ini adalah yang terakhir. Baik Midorima maupun Kuroko tidak ada yang mau melepaskan. Ingin rasa menghentikan waktu. Kehendak Tuhan berbeda dengan Midorima dan Kuroko. Jarum detik tetap berputar dan terus berputar. Jatah waktu Kuroko sudah selesai, Midorima tidak boleh egois dan melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Biarkan aku mencabut _tamashii_ yang di simpan di dalam tengkukmu itu"

Pandangan Kuroko di arahkan ke bawah. Ia nampak tidak suka. Tapi Kuroko tidak menunjukkan ungkapan penolakan kepada Midorima.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala. Bukan karena ia tidak suka. Tapi ada hal lain yang dikhawatirkan Kuroko.

"Lalu kenapa? Karena sakit?"

Diam. Kuroko ingin mengangguk tapi ragu. Midorima sedikit tersenyum karena tingkah kikuk Kuroko yang menurutnya lucu. Level moe Kuroko yang tinggi membuatnya terlihat lucu bagaimanapun ekspresinya.

"Memberi obat bius kepadamu tidak akan banyak pengaruhnya nodayo"

Rasa takut Kuroko semakin bertambah. Kuroko memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Tambahan kalimat disampaikan Midorima.

"Tapi kau bisa membagi rasa sakit itu padaku. Bu- bukannya aku masokis nodayo"

Di saat seperti ini, Midorima tetap _tsundere_. Midorima _tsundere_ sejak lahir, jadi itu susah untuk dihilangkan.

Midorima mengambil pisau, gunting bedah dan alat lainnya dari tas dokter miliknya. Kuroko diposisikan telungkup namun ia tidak mau. Ia ingin terus mendekap tubuh Midorima hingga akhir. Helaan nafas terhembus dari mulut Midorima.

"Ini akan menyulitkan nodayo..."

Posisi Kuroko dibiarkan begitu saja walau menyulitkan Midorima. Ia menyampirkan rambut yang menghalangi tengkuk Kuroko. Mengambil peralatan bedah yang sebelumnya sudah Midorima _sterilisasi_.

Kuroko nyaman dengan posisinya. Sementara Midorima tidak. Dengan posisi yang menyulitkan, ia melakukan pembedahan. Mudah menemukan letak _tamashii_ ditanamkan. Ia tinggal mencari bekas jahitan, membukanya kembali, mengambil benda tersebut dari tengkuknya dan menutup sayatannya kembali.

Banyak kendala seperti posisi yang menyulitkan Midorima atau dari pihak lain seperti Akashi.

 _Akashi..._

Mereka menduga kalau Akashi akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menggagalkan usaha pembedahan yang dilakukan Midorima. Ekspektasi dan realita berbeda. Akashi justru diam dan tidak melakukan apa pun.

 **Tes...**

Persetan dengan borgol. Akashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan air mata yang menetes. Ia terlihat lemah karena badan yang mendadak kehilangan kekuatan untuk tetap tegak. Yang bisa ia sembunyikan adalah rasa sesak di dada.

 _Kuroko bahagia bersama yang lain, bukan dengan dirinya..._

.

Midorima tidak sulit untuk melepaskan jahitannya tapi yang sulit adalah sekarang. Mungkin Kuroko akan memberontak sedikit karena sakit. Ia tetap mendekap Midorima.

Gunting bedah ia letakkan dan mengambil pinset. _Tamashii_ yang tertanam di tengkuk Kuroko, kini bisa dilihat Midorima. Pinset menyentuh _tamashii_ di dalam tengkuk Kuroko.

"Ack!"

Midorima merasa sakit karena Kuroko yang menggigit lehernya. Ia mengabaikan Kuroko yang berbagi rasa sakit dengan dirinya dan tetap fokus dengan pengangkatan _tamashii_.

 _Tamashii_ sudah terjepit oleh pinset. Keraguan datang menghampiri tapi Midorima dengan tegas menolak. Kuroko akan tenang jika dikembalikan kepada kematiannya. Bukan membiarkannya hidup seperti ini.

Dengan cepat Midorima mengangkatnya dari dalam tengkuk Kuroko. Rasa sakit yang diberikan Kuroko tidak lagi dirasa Midorima. Kuroko sudah berhenti bergerak.

Midorima menghela nafas. Ia kemudian menjahit tengkuk Kuroko dan selesai. Kuroko hanya tinggal nama dengan jasad yang terbujur kaku tanpa gerak.

Murasakibara membuka ikatan tali yang membelit Akashi dan juga borgol yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Akashi tetap diam. Aomine dan Kise berhenti memegangi Akashi karena sudah tidak ada gerakan penolakan dari Akashi.

Manik madu Kise _autofokus_ kepada kedua bola mata Akashi. Bukan terpikat keindahan tapi karena perubahan yang terjadi.

"Mata Akashicchi, kedua bola matanya sama2 _crimson_. Bukankah matanya _heterochrome_?"

Bagi Aomine tidaklah penting. Akashi tetap Akashi.

Akashi bergerak. Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise tetap mengawasi. Berdiri terlihat sulit bagi Akashi namun ia tetap berdiri. Langkah kaki tertuju kepada Midorima yang memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang telah kembali kepada kematiannya.

"Kuroko..."

Tidak hanya bola matanya yang berbeda, cara memanggil terhadap orang lain pun berbeda. Akashi berubah.

Midorima kurang cepat karena rasa sedih yang dirasa. Akashi memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang tidak bernyawa. Ia tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Semuanya tumpah dan turut membasahi tubuh Kuroko.

 _Akashi paling hebat tapi ia juga paling lemah_

Di antara _generation of miracle_ , Akashi yang paling protektif terhadap Kuroko. Hubungan mereka hanya seorang asisten dan profesor juga seorang guru dan murid. Tidak ada kewajiban bagi Akashi untuk protektif kepada Kuroko. Bertahun-tahun ia menyelesaikan riset, mengembangkannya, mengujinya ke banyak orang, hanya untuk Kuroko.

 _Tapi hanya untuk mendapatkan Kuroko yang memilih Midorima..._

 _Cinta itu buta dan Akashi dibutakan oleh cinta..._

"Kuroko..."

Tidak hanya Akashi, Midorima pun menitikkan air mata. Lengannya melingkari tubuh Kuroko dan Akashi sekaligus.

Yang lain pun demikian. Aomine lega karena Kuroko dapat beristirahat dengan damai. Kise yang paling menangis histeris karena rasa sedihnya. Murasakibara tidak terbiasa menampakkan emosinya tapi di dalam hatinya, ia terpukul dengan apa yang menimpa Kuroko.

Akashi berhenti menjadi egois. Ia melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kuroko. Midorima memandangi kekasihnya yang kini sudah tiada. Wajahnya tenang, dan damai. Ia akan beristirahat dengan bahagia di kehidupannya yang lain.

Siapa pun yang pergi mendahului kita, tentu akan diiringi dengan duka yang mendalam bagi yang didahului.

.

.

Mobil jenazah datang tak lama setelah itu. Midorima sibuk mengurus jenazah Kuroko dan sisa member _Generation of miracle_ terdiam duduk di ruang tamu. Bosan duduk diam, Akashi berjalan dan menginjak sebuah buku.

 _Diary yang menyebabkan pertengkaran mereka_

Dengan _diary_ tersebut, Kuroko yang pernah hidup kembali bukanlah mimpi. Penulisnya sudah tiada dan Akashi bebas membukanya.

 **DEG!**

 **.**

 _ **Akashi berkata kepada Mibuchi "Tidak sopan menyebut Tetsuya seperti itu, Reo. Dia manusia walau sedikit berbeda dengan kita" kemudian ia menyuruh aku melakukan sesuatu "Tetsuya selesaikan analisis data percobaan 411AK"**_

 _ **Aku meletakan pena dan**_ _ **diary**_ _ **. Melakukan perintah Akashi dengan patuh tanpa penolakan. Aku membuka laptop dan mengerjakan analisa dengan cepat.**_

 _ **Mibuchi Reo, rekan kerja Akashi sesama dosen berkata"Kamu terlalu mencintainya sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini" dan Akashi menjawab dengan "Cinta itu harus memiliki, Reo"**_

 _ **Kemudian Akashi mengecek apa yang dikerjakan Kuroko di laptopnya.**_

.

Kuroko menulis _diary_ karena Akashi sendiri yang menyuruh. Akashi menepuk keningnya, Kuroko begitu polos.

 _._

" _Tulis semua yang telah terjadi. Agar aku bisa menyempurnakan tamashii yang aku tanam dalam tubuhmu itu"_

.

"Memang benar, aku berkata demikian. Tapi bukan maksudku seperti ini"

Rintik air mata kembali turun dari iris _crimson_ Akashi. Ia lanjut membuka lembar demi lembar _diary_ tersebut. Apa yang ditulis Kuroko persis dengan perintahnya. Begitu detail. Tapi setelah beberapa kali Akashi menyempurnakan Kuroko, gaya tulis Kuroko bukan lagi seperti menulis sebuah berita atau laporan kejadian. Ia mulai menuliskan perasaan dan keinginannya. Persis seperti sebuah buku harian manusia.

.

 _ **Aku ingin Akashi tersenyum bersama generation of miracle. Mungkin karena aku seperti ini, mereka dapat bersatu kembali. Semoga Midorima menemukan surat yang kuselipkan. Kemudian Aomine dan Kise tidak lupa menyelipkan surat tersebut di tempat yang sudah seharusnya.**_

 _ **Akashi menyukai**_ _ **generation of miracle**_ _ **, sama seperti ia menyukai sains. Ia akan bahagia karenanya.**_

.

"Wajar kalau hal ini terjadi. Ini sudah diduga oleh Kuroko sebelum ia meninggal"

Akashi tidak mau mengungkapkannya tapi ia memang senang ketika semua member generation of miracle berkumpul kembali. Ia berharap walau semua tidak menggeluti bidang sains, tapi mereka tetap bisa berteman baik. Sama seperti dulu ketika mereka membeli es krim bersama sepulang sekolah.

Tulisan Kuroko banyak sekali. Ia membalik lembar halamannya begitu saja dan ia kembali terkejut dengan hal terakhir yang Kuroko tulis.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Waktuku akan segera berakhir**_

 _ **Waktu yang Akashi paksa Tuhan untuk memberikannya kembali kepadaku...**_

 _ **Kalau Akashi-kun membaca tulisan ini, aku mungkin sudah kembali ke tempat seharusnya aku berada**_

 _ **Dunia palsu yang kau buat, di mana hanya ada kau dan aku**_

 _ **Jiwa palsu yang kau tanamkan di dalam tubuhku**_

 _ **Karena itu aku memberikan cinta palsu untukmu**_

 _ **Bukankah itu setimpal?**_

 _ **Itulah bentuk terima kasihku atas jasadku yang kau permainkan ini**_

 _ **Kau bukanlah seekor kupu-kupu**_

 _ **Walau aku mati, kau akan tetap hidup**_

 _ **Tidak seperti kupu-kupu**_

 _ **Jika pasangan mereka mati, yang lain pun mati**_

 _ **Cinta pertamaku...**_

 _ **Sayounara**_

.

"Aku terlambat..."

Andai Akashi tidak ambisius dan lebih peka sedikit saja kepada Kuroko yang _kudere_. Kuroko lelah, wajar saja jika ia memilih Midorima.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu untuk mayat hidupmu, hingga tidak peka terhadap Kuroko yang mencintaimu dari SMA. Ia menceritakannya sedikit kepadaku. Padahal membahagiakan Kuroko itu mudah, kau membuatkannya _vanilla shake_ setelah bekerja pun ia senang nodayo"

Midorima mengambil _diary_ di tangan Akashi. Ia membacanya sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mengungkapkannya secara langsung nodayo"

.

 _ **22 hari yang singkat**_

 _ **Begitupula dengan hidupku**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah menolongku**_

 _ **Juga membahagiakanku dengan cinta**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Shintarou...**_

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

 **Makam Kuroko**

Hujan. Sama seperti perasaan Akashi yang diliputi dengan kesedihan dan air mata. Kuroko bahagia bukan dengannya.

Sesak jika mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Midorima, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara berada di makam Kuroko untuk kembali mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Kuroko. Sementara Akashi berada jauh di dalam mobilnya, memerhatikan dari kejauhan. Harga diri Akashi begitu tinggi, tidak mungkin ia menampakkan wajah di hadapan mereka setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Kuroko pasca kematiannya.

 **TOKTOK**

Kaca mobil Akashi diketuk oleh seseorang. Akashi menengok melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Midorima..."

Akashi terlalu malas keluar dari mobilnya. Ia hanya membuka kaca jendela untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Midorima.

"Ayo"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak mau melihat Kuroko untuk yang terakhir kali atau mendo 'akannya?"

Akashi mengalah. Ia keluar dan mengunci otomatis kendaraannya. Berjalan di bawah naungan payung hitam yang dipegang oleh Midorima menuju tempat peristirahatan Kuroko yang terakhir.

"Akashicchi..."

Busana serba hitam dikenakan oleh semua yang menghadiri pemakaman Kuroko.

Peti mayat belum diturunkan ke bawah tanah. Ia memandangi Kuroko dengan pakaian formal. Jasadnya yang ditaburi bunga-bunga diselubungi dengan kain putih tembus pandang.

"Sayounara, Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintaimu..."

 **CUPP**

Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Berat untuk melepaskan, tapi Akashi ingin Kuroko bahagia. Emosi Akashi sudah stabil, tapi kesedihan tetap melanda.

Peti mati ditutup oleh petugas kematian. Akashi terdiam memerhatikan, begitu juga dengan Midorima, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara.

"Jangan sembarangan mengecup kekasih orang lain. Bukannya aku cemburu nodayo!"

Di saat seperti ini Midorima tetap _tsundere_. Bagaimanapun juga, Midorima sudah jadian dengan Kuroko 22 hari sebelum Kuroko meninggal. Wajar jika ia marah kepada Akashi yang berlaku seenaknya terhadap kekasih orang lain.

Bagaimanapun, orang yang paling terpukul dengan kematian Kuroko adalah Akashi. Walau Akashi merelakan Kuroko pergi, tapi ia tidak akan melepas Kuroko dari hatinya. Ia akan tetap hidup di hati Akashi. Kuroko tidak akan pernah terlupa dari benak Akashi.

Keinginan Kuroko mungkin terkabul. Semua member kembali berteman seperti dulu untuk menghibur Akashi. Awalnya begitu, tapi entah ke depannya. Berharap saja awal yang baik ini akan terus baik sampai akhir.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eitz, author bikin epilog loh :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **11 Tahun Kemudian**

 **Makam Kuroko**

Akashi datang ke makam Kuroko karena ini adalah hari kematian Kuroko. Biasanya ia datang seorang diri, tapi dua jagoan kecilnya memaksa ingin ikut kemari.

"Papa ini makam siapa?"

Akashi menurunkan anak yang ia gendong. Karangan bunga yang dibawakan anak tertuanya diambil olehnya dan ditaruh di atas pemakaman. Selain itu, ia membawakan _vanilla_ _shake_ kesukaan Kuroko.

"Oniichan baka! Ini makam mama kita tau!"

Anak bungsu Akashi yang berambut panjang dan berwarna _sky_ _blue_ meledek kakaknya. Akashi selalu tersenyum dengan anak bungsunya karena ia mirip dengan Kuroko.

"Gak usah bilang _baka_ , Sayuri! Seiji 'kan gak tau, wajar dong kalo tanya. Iya kan pah?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Ia lanjut mendo'akan kebahagiaan Kuroko di kehidupan barunya.

"Mama. Kita hanya bertemu di mimpi. Aku ingin berharap mama hidup kembali walau hanya satu hari. Terus bantu Papa di rumah. Kasihan papa kalo malam bikin susu sambil gendong Sayuri tiap malam. Tapi Papa gak nakal kok buat cari mama baru"

Akashi selesai berdo'a dan terkikik mendengar keinginan polos anak sulungnya.

Kepala Seiji di elus papanya. Seiji persis dengan papanya yang berambut merah namun memiliki bola mata yang sama dengan Kuroko.

"Ayo kita pulang Seiji, hari sudah sore"

.

 _"Tetsuya, mungkin ini riset pribadi terakhir yang aku lakukan. Tapi asal kau tahu, semua yang aku lakukan itu untukmu. Walau riset terakhir ini aku lakukan bukan hanya untukmu tapi untuk kita"_

 _Reaksi yang didapatkan hanya sebuah anggukan dari Kuroko. Kuroko berharap, ia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di dalam peti mati yang di kubur di dalam tanah. Bukan kembali jadi asisten Akashi dan bekerja di lab seperti ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

AN: Iyes! Tamat juga! Selesai juga! Horeeee~

Maaf kalau telat, author mendapat banyak undangan jadi telat beresin ini FF *ojigi

Semoga kalian puas dengan ending yang author buat sepeti ini. *pokoknya harus puas, gamau tau! *author maksa

Ini telat gak apa-apa yah? Kalo telat gk akan hamil ini *maksud elu tor

Eh btw ini pertama kali author bikin dan update FF lewat hp. Jadi maafkan kalo banyak typo atau beberapa kata yang hilang karena font gak kebaca.

Oh ya, scroll next chapter dong. Ada di give away nih dari author.


	6. GIVE AWAY!

**GIVE AWAY!**

Sebelumnya, author mau ngucapin makasih sama para reader-tachi yang sudah membuat author semangat dengan jumlah viewers, follow, favorite, dan reviewnya. Tanpa kalian, author hanya remah-remah kerupuk.

Sebagai wujud dari rasa terima kasih author, author bikin give away kecil nih. Hadiahnya beberapa **merchandise AkaKuro** yang akan diberikan kepada **satu pemenang.** Hadiah tersebut mencakup;

1\. Poster AkaKuro ukuran A3 sejumlah dua lembar

2\. Poster AkaKuro ukuran A4 sejumlah dua lembar

3\. Gantungan kunci akrilik sejumlah dua buah

4\. Koleksi pribadi (dirahasiakan)

Gimana? Tertarik dengan hadiahnya? Untuk dapatin hadiahnya, kalian cukup memenuhi persyaratan author dan juga menjawab pertanyaan author seputar FF yang udah kalian baca ini xD

Persyaratan give away;

1\. Baca FF ini dan beri feedback berupa follow, favorite, dan review (harus semua dan jangan lupa screenshoot)

2\. Share FF ini ke salah satu medsos kalian. Facebook, Twitter, Line, atau instagram (screenshoot juga)

3\. Jawab pertanyaan author

" **Darimana anak AkaKuro di epilog tersebut lahir sementara Kuroko sudah meninggal?** "

4\. Persyaratan dikirim ke email author zoreltriyazorel . Dengan ketentuan;

-subject **GIVEAWAY FF AKAKURO**

 **-** lampiran **SS rules nomor 1 dan 2**

-isi email **jawaban rules nomor 3**

Ingat. Pemenangnya hanya ada satu loh. Jadi pastikan jawaban kalian adalah jawaban yang terbaik. Author cantumin nih, jawaban2 yang akan bikin author terpikat xD

-Jawaban yang sesuai dengan cerita FF ini

-Logis

-Jelaskan juga logika kalian mengapa menjawab demikian

-Mengarang gak apa. Asal nyambung sama ceritanya.

Contoh jawaban yang ditolak author:

-Akashinya hamil thor

Author: plis, ini bukan FF mpreg :v

-Kurokonya hermafrodit

Author: plis, di FF ini kurokonya gk hermafrodit. Kuroko hermafrodit di FF bikinan author yang laen, bukan FF ini :v

-Yah bikin lah

Author: iya bikinnya gimana? :v

Clue: jawabannya ada di FF ini dr chapter 1 – chapter 5. Semisal gak ada jawaban yang sesuai dengan harapan author, author akan tetap memilih satu pemenang dengan jawaban terbaik. Jadi jangan ragu mengarang :v

Batas waktu penutupan give away: _**25 April 2017**_

Selamat berimajinasi dan semoga beruntung mendapatkan hati author /ambigu oy


End file.
